


if this is hell (then let me stay)：自甘堕落

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Blood Magic, Bodily Fluids, Confusion, Consent Issues, Demon!Thor, Dubious Consent, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hitchhiking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Rimming, Rituals, Running Away, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trucks, 人类Loki, 协商, 巫术, 幼年家庭暴力阴影, 恐慌, 恶魔Thor, 搭车, 现代AU, 离家出走, 血液, 超自然现象
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你要去哪？”当卡车发动驶向黑暗的时候那个司机问道。<br/>“不知道，随便。”</p><p>Thor在马路边捡了Loki，让他免于被冻死的命运，Loki准备好为止付出代价，但是他真的准备好了吗？</p><p>译者：这又是一个三观歪斜的故事，因为它告诉我们被一个道貌岸然的魔鬼绑架并带到深山老林后或许是美好明天的开始。</p><p>This is a translation work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if this is hell (then let me stay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682145) by [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna). 



> Huge thanks to thorduna (MissNefer) for writing this fabulous fanfic and allowing me translate it, cheers.
> 
> 请大家注意本文的标签，还有许多的我想加的标签甚至ao3都没人加过，但是我决定还是有些不要加免得破坏惊喜。
> 
> 感谢所有给我鼓励的小伙伴们。

“嘿，你要搭车吗？”

Loki慢慢抬起头，他已经快冻僵了，而现在有辆大货车停在他面前，司机是个长金发的壮汉，正担忧地蹙着眉，侧身从副驾位探出脑袋来问他。

Loki的确想搭车，他不仅全身累瘫，还几乎冻死，今年自从入冬以来气温就直线下降，而现在他正坐着的车站更是提供不了半点庇护用途，他正在长椅上蜷做一团，不管是手指还是脚趾都几乎不像自己的，而且一辆路过的公交车都没有，两天的时间里只有一辆车路过，那个也是卡车，不过那个驾驶员的意图未免太昭然若揭，傻瓜如Loki，是必然拒绝了的。

但现在Loki不想拒绝了，再等下去还能怎样？早就意识到这个就好了，首先至少不用冷成现在这个惨样。

“你要去哪？”等Loki上车、卡车继续发动起来驶向黑暗的时候那个司机问道。

“我不知道，随便。”

这么回答真是愚蠢透顶了，但是Loki累得根本没有力气计较或者撒什么谎，反正他终于逃出来了再也不要回去。

“那好吧，你叫什么？”

“Loki”。

“很高兴遇见你，Loki，我叫Thor。”

Loki哼哼了一声把手捂上散热器。

车开了会儿Loki渐渐暖和起来，这驾驶间里还蛮整洁干净的，座位松软舒服，想到眼下也许是这两个礼拜来呆过的最好受的地方不禁有点让Loki暗自恼火，而那个司机Thor呢，看起来也挺像个好人，是他把这一切提供给他的，Loki在解下紧紧缠住自己头脸来挡风的围巾时一面仔细看着他。

过会儿Thor伸出手去似乎要从Loki座位底下掏出什么东西，不小心地手碰到了他膝盖，Loki忍住没躲开他。

“你有吃的吗？”当Loki觉得自己的五指恢复知觉后问道，他觉得事情的后续似乎可以被预料得到，也许得为这次搭车、什么食物付出点代价，但他觉得必须要要求什么免得自己太亏。

“这里有巧克力棒”，Thor从手边的提包里拿出递给他，巧克力可是司机们不可缺少的东西，“前面有个站点，大约还有一个半小时路程，我觉得我们可以在那里过夜，等到了后我可以给你做点别的吃的。”

“好吧”。

Loki觉得现在可以开始给他的厄运倒计时了，他吃掉了巧克力还有杯Thor从保暖壶里倒出来的咖啡，一面心想着自己可能看过的口交技巧，不过也不见得用的上，瞥了眼Thor后发觉他正听着广播的音乐低声哼哼着，他应该比他给Loki的第一印象要年轻些，也许他会操我的，Loki心想，那一定很疼，不过至少比冻死要好。

也比他跑出来的那个家要好。

说起之前的两个礼拜，Loki现在暖和觉得有力气回想，如果他几乎不是在车站里冻得半死，或许会感激终于逃脱家里的折磨，他原先身体上无时无刻不是各种青紫，而上次那个狠狠的掌掴让他头昏脑涨的好一阵子，但他现在不想回忆了，座椅舒适又终于暖过来，他觉得想好好放松自己下，几乎要昏睡过去了，虽然他能偶尔用余光察觉到Thor看他的样子，但是相对于刚才在寒风里瑟瑟发抖，他觉得付出代价也是应该的，毕竟他不是个彻底的傻子。

果然如同Thor所说的一个半小时过后，卡车减速，而Thor把他手放上Loki的膝盖轻轻摇醒了他。

Loki睁开眼环顾四周，以为Thor口中的“站点”至少附近得有个加油站，或者什么小楼吧，但是眼前是个白雪覆盖之下的停车场，虽然还有一辆卡车停在那里，但是在Thor寻找停车位的时候Loki发觉那卡车的前轮位置却是压着一大堆砖头，等停车的时候Thor跳下车去，拿钥匙不知道捅了哪里拉出一个大仪表盘，又从座位下拿出一大团电缆线，一头插在仪表盘上一头插在卡车地盘上。

“充电的，所以不用加油。”

“不错”，Loki说，虽然他一点也不在意，Thor走回驾驶座的时候发现了他的表情，一面摸了摸Loki的脑袋。

“啊高兴点啊，我在车后边有个不错的小窝呢，我可以给你煮点汤，或者面条，我记得我好像有些罐头。”

 Thor说着打开了座位后面的小门，点亮了里面的灯，Loki随后探身进了去。

里面还真别有洞天呢，看起来就像个什么都有的小房间，有个床，是带着床垫的床呢，有电磁炉，一袋豆子，甚至还有台小电视。

“啊哈”。

“告诉你了吧”。

Loki开口要面条汤的时候是一点没羞涩，随后又指了指那个写着肉酱汁的罐头，Thor打开电视一面给他加热着食物，虽然这空间很狭小，但Loki还是很欣慰终于可以安抚他饥肠辘辘的肚子，顺便吃饱后再回想下他可悲的过去。

“我虽然很想知道你过去发生了什么，但是……”，看着Loki吃完了一碗面条递回空碗又示意他添满的时候Thor欲言又止地说。

“不过就是一般人都会遇见的那种破事而已”，Loki咀嚼着嘴里满当当的食物说道，其实他不确定知道自己吃的什么，但是热乎乎的滋味也不错，大约是土豆吧，他觉得挺开心。

“我倒不那么想”，Thor微笑着而Loki努力研究他的神情，Thor确实相貌很好，穿着件红色法兰绒衬衫和没系拉锁的深灰色外套，他块头很大，又结实。

Loki想着外面一眼望不到头的茫茫白雪，他觉得自己一会就得付出点什么是避免不了的，Thor是看起来很平和，但Loki最心知有的人变脸可是变得比天气还快，尤其他这种一贯倒霉的，所以Loki不想冒险说什么，毕竟那种头疼欲裂是他短时间内遗忘不掉的。

Thor坐起来捏捏他肩膀，“你吃完了收拾下，我出去方便然后就可以休息了。”

休息，哦。

Loki把食物吃得一干二净，就差没舔碗底了，他把碗都归拢到一边，喝了点在角落里堆放着的瓶装水。

然后他开始脱衣服，先是围巾和外套，再是毛衣和T恤，这小窝的确很暖和，所以Loki决定就不如加快这道睡前程序，所以他把裤子和内裤也一并脱掉，彻底的赤裸了，刚刚吃下饱腹的东西让他昏昏欲睡，他快达到身体极限了，他现在就希望赶紧让Thor心满意足然后睡死过去。

床垫居然很舒服，而且也算不得窄小，所以Loki把自己埋在厚毯子下面闭上了眼睛，有那么一会儿工夫他假想着他在自己房间了，不是家里的那个房间，而是一个他真正的自己的家，然后什么都没有发生，可是没多久Thor就回来了，感觉卡车晃动了下，他走进来后关上电视一面脱衣服，Loki把眼睛眯起条缝看着Thor又从床上挂着的提兜里拿出了什么，总之这种举止和Loki意料中的一模一样。

“睡着了吗？”Thor轻声问。

“没有。”

话音刚落Thor就滑进了被子里和和他一起，而天哪Loki的第一个意识就是有个又大又热的东西贴紧了他，Thor虽然没有体臭味，但是他身上的有股说不清味道扑了Loki满脸，loki强迫自己要镇静，要妥协，要接受Thor靠近他不去反抗。

Thor也没耽搁，他的手几乎是立刻摸上了Loki，搂过他腰把他扯到自己胸前，Thor在亲他，很粗鲁又蛮横，胡茬摩擦着Loki僵硬的皮肤，Loki不知道该做什么就干脆张开自己的嘴，他上次和人亲吻还是在12岁玩转瓶游戏的时候呢。

看起来他这表现于Thor够不错了，他抚上了Loki的大腿根，用自己的阴茎抵着他臀缝，Loki轻轻挣扎起来。

“别担心，我有润滑剂的”，Thor喃喃地说，大约在他用嘴唇蹭过他脸颊，手指摁着他的时候是想不到从未有人这么对Loki的吧。

“那快用啊”，Loki嘶嘶地说，这种感觉非常难受。

“别紧张”，Thor哄着他，但是他语调里却不这样，有着警告的。

所以Loki让自己不再发出声音，当Thor舔过他脖子和颧骨，手里玩弄着他屁股的时候都仰头盯着天花板，Thor的确用了润滑剂，再次伸到下面去够他的穴口，当那些冰冷的液体擦上他皮肤的时候Loki激灵了下，但是那液体很快被Thor热的手指给暖过来，推进第一段指节的时候Loki尖声叫了下，这感觉真他妈的古怪，Loki甚至觉得是耻辱，他一定发出了什么难听的声音而Thor正蹙眉盯着他。

“怎么？”

“没事。”

Loki告诫自己不要抱怨，他几个小时前可就做好心理准备了，但是Thor的手指还在他体内，而且他本人也因为背光的缘故如同个大麻袋笼罩在Loki身体上面。

“你之前做过吗？”

Thor声音里的迟疑让Loki恼怒地低吼：

“没有。”

Thor撤出手指而Loki不禁暗想是不是事态要糟，但愿Thor不会一气之下把他扔出窗外砸进雪堆里。

Loki可一贯运气不怎么好。

“处子吗”，Thor说，声音相比一分钟前带着显而易见的意外之喜和激动难耐，“你要知道，要不是你屁股这么紧，和你这么挣扎我还真不见得会相信。”

“呃是啊……”，这他妈的要Loki说什么是好？让Thor继续？虽然Loki累得骨头散架希望Thor赶紧完事好就此倒头大睡，也早就准备好为Thor带给他的温暖和保护付出代价，但是真要鼓励Thor继续吗？

“而且你还一句反抗的话没有”，Thor带着诧异说道，“看看你，就这么光着躺上了我的床。”

“就算从来没人操过我屁股，可我也没那么傻”，Loki厉声说道，他越来越紧张了，现在是怎么一回事？“或者天真，所以你想要做什么就赶快，别弄伤我，然后在明天早上把我送到有人烟的地方去，我们也就此两清，行不行？”

“哦甜心”，Thor用他干燥的手掌心摩挲着Loki的面颊，“我原来是那么想的，我发誓，我初衷的确是那样，可是我现在知道你是从未被碰触过的处子，这可不一样了。”

听了Thor的话一阵恐慌洗劫了Loki，Thor听起来那么热忱，还带着种掩饰不住的欣喜若狂，好像他是个什么濒死的神父，就等着Loki这个处子帮他妙手回春。

Thor又亲了他，不过这次很温柔。

“睡觉吧，宝贝儿。”

“什么！不”，大约Thor已经住手后还要他继续是非常古怪的，但是直觉告诉Loki说Thor的打算和他即将付出的代价是绝对要糟糕不知道多少倍的，“别磨蹭了，赶紧操我，就算是为了搭车和食物。”

Loki仓皇间试图坐起，但是Thor的大手掌捏住了他前臂。

他动作太快，Loki几乎没怎么来得及反应就被重新被压倒在床上。

“快，睡，觉”，Thor冲他低吼着，而Loki预感得没错，的确有人变脸比变天快，“我们明天还有很长的路要走。”

……

……

……


	2. 在路上

有这么一番经历Loki本来以为自己不会睡得着的，但事实上他睡眠质量相当不错，睁开眼的时候的第一个意识是觉得很暖和舒适，直到他翻身试图把自己往枕头里埋得更深的时候，所有的记忆一并回归……映入眼前的首先是个壮实温热的挤着他身体的大腿，Loki猛然睁开眼深吸了口气，Thor正在他旁边枕着自己的胳膊注视着他，他看起来清醒很久了而且嘴边还挂着明显的笑意，想到和这个大家伙刚刚共度一夜Loki情不自禁地打个寒噤，但Thor的笑容非常温柔，几乎是充满爱意地望着他，但是就Loki目前的经历看来，他觉得这简直就是暴风雨前的宁静。

“睡得好吗？”

Loki吞咽了一声，糟糕就糟糕在他的确睡得很好，但是滚蛋好了他不想承认，——这个床垫软和惬意，这几天也是过得心力交瘁所以肯定睡得酣然了。

“不好”，他嗤笑着。

“那真不幸”，Thor哼哼了一声，“今天有不少要忙活呢。”

“是吗，那你不去忙，在这里瞪着我看干什么。”

因为睡足了不像昨天那么倦怠，吃饱了也有力气，Loki觉得非常愤怒，其实昨天晚上Thor亲他的时候他就相当愤怒了，然后他奋力从Thor的大腿下边抽出自己的，响亮地打个哈欠，现在太阳光能从头顶的缝隙上照进来，Loki就接着这一点微弱的光亮窥见Thor强壮又满是肌肉的身体不由得恐惧地捏紧了拳头。

“你可以继续歇着”，Thor说完起身穿上他牛仔裤，又拿出件干净的上衣再套上昨天的外套。

等Thor打开小门出去的时候，Loki以最快的速度从床上跳起来给自己甩上衣服，他觉得他再也不能忍耐光着身子的一分一秒了，即使经历了昨晚也不行，闻到衣服的汗味和霉味时他皱皱鼻子，虽然背包里还有件多余的袜子内裤和衬衫，但也好不到哪去。

反正也无所谓，他又不打算去色诱哪个人，衣服着装什么的不管了，等Loki站起身的他觉得稍微好受了一点点又去灌下好几大口水，还差点呛到，他现在真是顾头不顾尾的，Loki决心要赶快逃离这家伙。

他从小窝里转出去坐到驾驶间，发现Thor也从外面回来爬上驾驶座，从他手里拿着的一大推缆绳，Loki估计他们又得赶好远的路。

带着满腔的畏惧和紧张，Loki缩在副驾驶位看Thor收拾东西，拿出些衣服和食物罐头都塞到大提包里。

“我们要去哪？”Loki问。

“到时候会告诉你的”，Thor冲他微笑着，声音里是发自肺腑的兴高采烈。

“去死吧你。”

这四个字Loki只是用了非常小的音量嘟囔着想发泄下而已，但几乎是顷刻之间Thor从驾驶座挪到他跟前，Loki哆嗦了下，他真是管不住自己的嘴啊，虽然他心里气得要命，也因为昨天的这个决定懊恼不已，并且这期间的一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化，可Loki觉得还是要管好自己的舌头免得什么额外的伤害。

不过Thor没打他，只是抬手握住了他下巴，轻轻的，再一次Loki的脸被掰过去正对着Thor，而他偷偷抬眼看着Thor的表情。

可是呢，Thor只是对他脖子吹了口气而已。

“你是个珍宝”，Thor赞叹地说就挪回去了，但Loki的眼泪几乎是立刻就挡不住了，这种让他觉得自己时刻都要被任人宰割的无助感让他不堪重负，他抱起自己的膝盖把脑袋埋进去，痛苦地啜泣起来，他觉得根本接受不了，他现在不消说是被绑架了，而且事态还远不止这样，或许他该因为自己的口出不逊没有让Thor发火而暗自窃喜，但是他现在心里根本没有一点能松口气的感觉。

Thor什么都没做，虽然Loki猜得出他能听见自己压抑不住的哭声，但是他继续跳上跳下的整理着东西，Loki猛然抬起头来。

“我要撒尿。”

“好的”，Thor温和地说，“你可以去外面。”

Loki打开门从车上跳下来，踩到地面上嘎吱嘎吱的，地上都是厚厚的不知道积攒多久的硬雪，冷风打在他脸上让他瑟瑟发抖，他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手解开裤链掏出自己的阴茎，等完事的时候他环顾四周，现在阳光明亮他发现昨天停在旁边的那个卡车实际上看起来更破旧，应该不知道废弃在这里多少年了，积雪灰尘到处都是，估计是完全废掉了。

大约从来没人来过这。

Loki站起身看着眼前的一起再次情不自禁地打起寒战。

随后他爬上卡车，觉得他完全可以给自己宣判死刑了。

……

……

……

他们在路上又行驶了好几个小时，Thor看起来兴致好得不得了，他随着电台哼歌，还时不时抬手去摩挲Loki的膝盖，念叨些想使他高兴起来的话比如关于车子沿途外面的风光，或者什么关于大自然真奇妙的东西，还向他保证说一会就有热饮喝，Loki完全不搭理他一面脑中仔细盘算着，他们现在应该距离任何大城市都很远了，而且是绝对往相反方向开的。

“你要对我做什么？”

几小时的沉默过后Loki终于开口发问，看向Thor的时候他努力端出自己最骇人的表情和最严肃的声音，他希望或许Thor能坦白地告诉他答案。

“有点复杂”，Thor耸耸肩。

“少说废话”，Loki低吼着，这有什么可复杂的，“你就直接告诉我，你是要把我卖了还是怎么样。”

“不是”，Thor想都不想地回答，转过头去看他，略微地蹙着眉，“我不是要卖掉你。”

“那干什么？杀了我，强暴我，还是折磨我！”Loki不管不顾地大声吼道，他现在的声音已经是断断续续的打着战的了，还觉得就这么把这些字眼吐出来让他一阵反胃作呕，上帝啊，他真心觉得自己要吐了。

“Loki……”，Thor沉声说，听起来很无奈，好像Loki是个喋喋不休的孩子就会无理取闹，他后仰着头，用脑袋撞了下靠垫又瞅了眼Loki才看回眼前的路面，“我不是要杀了你，而且我也会尽我所能地不会伤害你，至于性呢，你不是已经同意了吗？”

天哪，看来这个是答案了，Thor是真的这个打算吗，Loki觉得天旋地转，他几乎以为Thor要杀掉他了，但事实呢，Thor是意图为了性而囚禁他吗？

Loki鼓起勇气，“那我反悔了行不行，你就赶紧放我走，我不想让你再碰我。”

Loki说话的时候Thor一直摇着头，显然非常不同意，“你不能收回你说过的话。”

……

……

……

 现在天色渐晚，随着Thor从大路拐上小路的时候Loki觉得他们差不多该走到了国家的最北边，路边都是连绵不绝的山脉，公路也越来越狭窄，这种大吨位的卡车磕磕绊绊的开的越来越不顺利，就在Loki暗自揣测Thor是不是个疯了的时候卡车熄火停了下来。

现在他们该是在山区里，周围都是一眼望不到头的树丛，枝杈上累着厚重的积雪，Thor拔出钥匙，拎起刚刚收拾好的大包。

“带着你东西下车。”

在饥饿和紧张中煎熬了几个小时的Loki没做任何抱怨的听了他话，麻木地裹起围巾和大衣下了车，觉得眼前似乎有个无底洞正等着他一头扎进去。

“这什么都没有”，Loki看着眼前白茫茫的一片，“徒步吗？”

“当然不”，Thor笑答，然后就不肯多置一词了，他穿着件领子翻毛的皮夹克，这让他看起来更壮实了，Loki看着眼前有点犹豫不决，但是Thor拿着电筒异常自信地在前面带路让Loki不得不痛苦地跟了上去，一面回头去望身后的卡车，Thor是载了什么货物啊？难不成Loki就是命中注定要被Thor载的唯一货物吗？

他们差不多步行了五分钟，而Loki的旧靴子已经让他的脚冻得麻木了，但很快Thor停下脚步环顾四周，Loki冷漠地想这一片白雪有什么好看，却见Thor放下自己的提包走进树丛里，而Loki僵着不知道Thor是要把他丢在这里还是怎么样，探头去看Thor的时候发觉Thor面前有一团大黑影然后……

啊，他的困惑揭开了，原来树丛里藏着辆车，应该有段日子了，Thor绕着车转了圈好像在检查，Loki小心翼翼地走上前，不用Thor说就主动拉开车门坐了进去。

车里边和外面一样冷，但是Loki也没费心再取什么暖，反正无论如何怎么做也不过都是赴死路上的小插曲而已，只要没到目的地Thor是绝对不会在路上对他做什么的，这个Loki是看明白了。

他现在只希望至少死前能舒坦点。

很快Thor也坐进驾驶位打着了火，轰隆隆地响了会貌似可以上路了，这时候Thor转过头来开心地冲他展颜一笑，好像也要Loki也来分享他的快乐似的。

等车子开起来驶进黑暗的时候Loki尽量靠紧了散热器。

……

……

……


	3. 目的地

Loki虽然没睡熟，但也差不多，他浑浑噩噩地打着盹，脑袋屡次撞到车窗上再惊醒，他本打算着记下路径，但窗外是一望无际的黑压压树林和苍茫茫白雪，那怎么可能呢。

“Thor求你了”，又开了几个小时后Loki恳求着，“别这样，就把我带到什么有人的地方，最偏的小镇，哪怕加油站都行，求求你了，别那么对我，我……我谁也不跟谁说，就当没这事。”

"宝贝儿，你会没事的”，Thor坚定地告诉他，“我知道没法让你不担心，但是至少你可以试着放松。”

“我要怎么放松！”Loki厉声叫道，丢掉刚才假作诚恳的声音，“你几乎说明白了要把我变成你的私人玩物。”

“你会没事的”，Thor重复了这句话并且声音着带着不容置疑的含义，“只是有些事情你现在还没法理解。”

 说话说来并不能给Loki带来丝毫安慰，所以他转过头去不再看Thor，就在自己座位上缩作一团看着窗外，外面又开始下雪了白花花一片Loki觉得什么也看不清，但可以确定他们在森林深处，周围呼啸着凛冽的朔风，纷纷扬扬的雪花漫天飞舞。

然后大雪还可以掩盖他们的行踪。

Loki并不能指望有人来救他，况且就算真有，他觉得就算整个国家的壮丁都来找他也得无功而返。

“我饿了”，Loki抱怨着，他这整天功夫里就吃了Thor从卡车上带下来的巧克力棒，嘴巴又干又涩，更不要提他至少有两天没刷牙。

“就快到了”，Thor安抚他，“到时候我给你做吃的。”

“那告诉我你要把我带去哪”，Loki质问道，再次提起这个话题。

“一座房子，其实是个小木屋，就在山里边，虽然不奢华，但也是应有尽有。”

Loki非常讨厌Thor的话，应有尽有？恐怕只有Thor一个人来决定这个应有尽有的含义，他觉得等在自己面前的绝对是个潮湿阴冷地下室的破旧床垫和一堆锁链。

差不多又过一个多小时后终于到了目的地，Loki蹙眉看着前面出现的小木屋的轮廓，根据刚才Thor所说，他心中以为会是堆废墟呢，但是看起来小木屋修缮的蛮好，傍山而建还有面相山谷开的窗户。

他跟随着Thor走进大门，看着他打开电路开关后长长地松了口气，屋子里很冷，但是有电照明后看见屋内还挺整洁，的确如同Thor说的不奢侈，但是看起来物资很充足，厨房挨着客厅，墙壁光秃秃的没有粉刷，但是也算干净，木头算是这屋子的主要建材，而且还有个特别大的壁炉，Thor立马从屋前抽出了些木材点燃起来。

等屋子慢慢暖和起来的时候Loki坐在壁炉前边瞪着闪烁的火焰，麻木地目视着Thor在屋里打扫着，等有股绝对错不了调料品的香味传过来的时候才打起精神，他抬起头来大着胆子走过去发觉Thor正煮着意面和土豆汤，他肚子应景地叫了响亮的一声，而Thor抬起头来对他开心一笑。

Thor那副由衷的欣喜模样让Loki不寒而栗。

“为什么是我？”

Thor搅拌着锅里的浓汤耸耸肩，“我还以为答案挺明显的呢，你是个处子啊。”

“也许我撒谎了，就有不少变态喜欢这种，比如你。”

“你没撒谎。”

看着Thor那副笃定的样子Loki真想揍烂他的脸，但是他觉得他的力气也就仅够掰断Thor的手指头。

“你就不能找个女朋友，或者男朋友，没必要就为了性绑架别人吧。”

Thor没有再搭腔，他那副气定神闲的样子好像一切尽在他掌握之中，但听闻Loki的话时还是微微蹙了下眉。

等食物都煮好的时候，Thor就给平均分到两个碗里去，坐到分开厨房和客厅的长条餐椅上沉默地吃起来，Loki狼吞虎咽地吃掉了自己那份，速度可比Thor快多了，而Thor愣了一下随后把自己碗里大部分没有动过的就倒给了Loki。

“你真是个绅士啊”，Loki丝毫不掩饰自己声音中的嘲讽，但无论如何还是继续埋头吞咽起来。

不过他一边吃边心想，Thor绝对不是个好人，这个最显而易见了，哪个好人会去绑架别人呢，但Thor大部分的举止都很正常，甚至……正派？首先就Loki目前的言谈看来他都没打他一下，这个在Loki的字典里可很新奇。

他环顾下四周。

应有尽有。

如果在平行世界里，Loki可以和他男朋友，或者什么人在这里度过寒假，他们会烹饪些简单的食物然后在雪地里散步，一起依偎在沙发里看着壁炉里的火光度过夜晚，然后再来场异常温柔缱绻的性爱，但是话说回来，如果这场遭遇正常些Thor也不暴力的话，说不定本质也差不了太多？

因为Thor一直是努力让Loki接受现状，让他觉得自己不是被绑架的受害者，Thor也不会强暴他，所以就权且假想成两个鲁莽的人误打误撞地遇见一起然后开始糊里糊涂的约会好了。

这都是什么鬼念头Loki又转念一想，就算Thor陷在自己幻想里太深搞不清现状，但他不会这样，Loki会屏声静气地等待着每一个可能逃脱的机会。

……

……

……

要说逃出生天也不是完全无稽之谈，Loki虽然还没驾照，但是会开车，而且当初只差一点就有驾照了，何况Thor也没限制他的四肢，只有在前一晚他把Loki压住要他立即睡觉，但归根结底Thor也没用绳子手铐什么的限定他的活动范围，Loki认为可能是Thor觉得没必要，毕竟他又不可能徒步跑进森林里，再说Thor又高又壮实，绝对能把他抓回来，就算Loki跑走，他也觉得自己会冻死在寒风里，就跟没遇见Thor前一样。

所以Loki的目标非常明确，就是要锁定那个车钥匙。

晚餐后Thor简单地带他参观了这小屋，一楼有个主卧室，带浴室的，二楼有另外两间次卧和一间浴室，但是主卧装修得更妥当，次卧里几乎家徒四壁的，Loki觉得Thor带他看或许只为满足他的好奇心而已。

“你累坏了吧”，等下楼的时候Thor说，“你可以去洗个澡我们好睡觉。”

他们现在正站在走廊里，Loki看着主卧那张加大号的睡床，睡觉，呵呵。

他暂时把脑子里的小算盘放在一边走向浴室，能洗澡这句话简直像个天籁，但是他不满地发现Thor也跟了进来，可他没做什么只是把浴室的架子上摆了肥皂、没开封的牙刷和洗发露。

Loki惊疑地看着Thor放完后走出浴室，他虽然迫不及待想洗澡，但是脱衣服的时候还挺犹豫，他讨厌这种赤裸给他带来的无助感，但也没法子，最后把脏衣服放在浴室门外边走进去，打开喷头过了好久水才热起来，Loki站在花洒下面好一会试图让自己放宽心，把泡沫涂了自己满头满身，才勉强好受了点。

正在他洗头发的时候忽然听见卧室门打开了，他僵住了，不行，不行，现在不行。

但是什么都没发生，一分钟内脚步声就消失掉，Loki可以确定他是一个人了，他把浴室门打开条缝偷眼看去：

他是一个人没错，但脏衣服不见了，他喉结滚动了下，地上只有条毛巾。

这个小变故让Loki没有继续洗澡的心情了，他现在紧张的不得了，草草冲刷掉泡沫后，光着身子走出去看那条毛巾，虽然洗干净了再穿脏衣服很恶心，但那好歹也是他自己的选择啊。

从来就没一件事是我自己的选择，Loki心想。

他拿毛巾擦干头发和身上的水渍最后无可奈何地把半湿的毛巾缠在腰上。

Loki小心翼翼地观察着卧室，虽然浴室里有水蒸气很暖，但现在没有衣服穿这屋子的寒意让他立即发起抖来，最后看见床上好像有衣服的时候他诧异地走过去，床上是有几件应该是特意为他准备的，他不敢置信地定睛一看：

见了鬼了。

那衣服，如果能叫衣服的话，是女人穿的那种那种能当衬裙的内衣，薄纱材质的两件式的，下面的是件短裤，样式极其古怪，上衣的是件吊带，带着花边轻飘飘的，此外还有双白色羊毛袜。

Loki拎起那件上衣，另只手还扶着自己的围腰的毛巾，这个质地非常柔软，Loki下定论自己绝对不会穿这个的，他厌恶地皱下鼻子，而且这衣服还有股味，虽然算不得难闻，就是你从你奶奶的衣橱里掏出这衣服的，混杂着薰衣草花包和发霉的味道。

这时Thor走进来而Loki立马扔掉手中的衣物好像那个烫伤了他。

“我的衣服呢！”Loki怒声吼道。

“那些不给你了”，Thor坦然自若地说，一边脱下自己的外套搭在椅子上。

“我不穿这个”，Loki争辩道，指着那些冒犯到他的衣物，“这都是什么！恶心死了！”

Thor耸耸肩，“可以不穿啊，你还可以光着嘛。”

Loki闭上嘴，把即将要滔滔不绝的诅咒咽回肚子里，而是试图去想明白Thor到底是什么意思，是他真的想要Loki穿这个衣服还是故意恶心他好让他选择不穿。

Loki真想知道然后他好选择相反的。

“你有干净的衬衣，我看见你收拾了”，Loki放低声音，“拿一件给我吧。”

但Thor只仰起头笑着，最后他脱下自己身上的蓝灰相间的衬衣放到床上。

“我现在要去洗澡了，你可以穿我给你准备的，或者不穿，或者穿我这件”，说着他指指他刚刚脱下的，Loki心想现在拿起这个说不定Thor的体温还残留在上边，一阵恶寒，“我觉得选择还挺多的呢，是不是？”

说完Thor就走进浴室关上门，留下Loki一脸愤恨地站在那，听到水声响起的时候他猛然惊醒了般，现在机会来了啊还管什么衣服啊，他给自己摔上吊带和短裤，匆匆忙忙穿袜子的时候还差点绊倒，他箭一般地冲出卧室疯狂地看着四周，首先跑向门边挂着的Thor的外套，但是左右衣兜都没有，他挫败地吼了一声，再转头去看桌面，一切能放东西的地方。

哦对他裤子。

Loki又冲回卧室，跑得太快险些摔倒，他找到了Thor放在椅子里衣服上边的裤子，就在此刻水声停了。

Loki僵住了，他没时间了。

但Loki还是继续愤怒地掏了几下裤兜，他还有机会的，先是前兜，然后后裤兜——

他摸到了！Loki带着狂喜掏出钥匙来握在手心，这是他通往自由的车票啊，不过现在太迟了，Thor随时都能走出来。

于是他做了唯一能想出来的应对之策，——他把钥匙一把甩到了床下。

随后他意识到自己正站在房间中央，气喘吁吁满脸通红，要是Thor出来发觉他这个样子绝对要露馅，所以Loki奋力平稳呼吸后爬上床躺倒被子下边。

不到一分钟Thor就从浴室里出来了，他全裸着身周都是蒸腾缭绕的水汽。

Loki避开他的目光，就一晚，过了这晚他就逃跑。

……

……

……


	4. 出逃

Thor全身赤裸地走过来还看起来一点都不嫌冷，Loki能隐约听见他给壁炉加柴火又走回床边的声音，还有他腿间晃荡着的那玩意儿真是了不得的大，Loki真希望自己没看见，但是他不经意地瞥到了后就那么愣神了一两秒。

Thor关上天花板吊灯的开关打开台灯，上床去紧挨着Loki躺下还立即把被子拽下去点露出他前胸。

“还不算太坏是吧” ，Thor咯咯笑着，一面隔着轻薄的面料抚弄他胸部，刚才急着找钥匙没功夫细看这衣服，但Loki垂眼去看才后知后觉地发现那纱太透，自己的乳头真是若隐若现的，正被Thor的食指拨动着，等他用两指夹住一只揉捏时候Loki猛然闭上眼睛。

“这衣服真恶心”，他恼火地说，“是你奶奶的遗物吗？”

Thor哈哈笑起来，继续用指肚揉着Loki的乳尖，“那倒不是，但也有年头了，因为我没料到我们会遇见，所以没什么时间准备衣服。”

随后他凑近亲了Loki，先是脸颊然后是嘴唇，Loki闷声挨过这个吻，当Thor伸胳膊把他揽进怀里的时候还是惊慌地挣扎起来，但Thor坚定地搂着他爱抚他脸庞：

“嘿，嘿”，Thor轻声哄着他，“别紧张，我们只是睡觉而已。”

但随后的举动很出乎Loki的意料之外，Thor抬手关掉台灯让房间陷入彻底的黑暗，平躺着让Loki枕着他胳膊，另外一只就安稳地环着Loki腰，——他们现在几乎从头到脚的贴在一起了，Loki无言以对地盯着眼前的一片漆黑。

所以结局就是Loki被迫和这个壮汉依偎在一起，身上还穿着不知道哪位祖奶奶的内衣。

但没过几分钟Loki就睡着了，而且也没有做梦。

……

……

……

在早上，有什么事情不对劲，非常不对劲。

他和昨天一样有点困惑地清醒，Thor也仍旧注视着他，但他这次没有笑，Loki几乎以为Thor发现他偷拿车钥匙了。

“早安啊宝贝儿”，Thor告诉他，大拇指划了下Loki的下唇，而Loki等待着，如果Thor真生气了他一定会告诉他，而Loki绝对不会因为模凌两可的猜测而先行坦白。

但Thor根本没有提起钥匙，而是抚摸着Loki的脸颊长长叹息了声，“你真美。”

Loki惊了下，Thor没生气？这说不定更糟呢，“我相信你对每个被你绑架的人都这么说吧。”

Thor把眉毛蹙到一起看起来好像很失落，“我知道你为什么会这么认为，但是相信我，我的确希望你能理解，然后扮演好自己的角色，是你把你自己交给我的，你当初同意了，自己躺上我的床。”

Loki觉得自己被人掐住了喉咙几乎说不出话，也因为过于义愤填膺和挫败让他有点发怔，“你怎么敢指责我——”

“我没有指责你Loki”，Thor用食指摁住他嘴唇打断了他，“就是扮演好你的身份，只有这一条路子可走。”

“我没有把自己交给你，你有妄想症吗！”Loki叫道，但Thor只是又叹息了一声用鼻子蹭蹭他下巴。

“你会理解的，慢慢来，也许有一天你会改变现在对我的看法。”

Thor是带着笑意说的，而Loki忍不住又要打战，他根本不喜欢这种腔调，但也忍不住去盯着Thor看，想知道为什么Thor现在和昨晚有哪里不同？这一晚上哪能发生什么啊。

“起来吧，我给你做早饭。”

Loki刚刚起身，就立即觉得冷了，因为昨晚Thor抱着他睡的给他取暖，但现在他环住自己肩膀鸡皮疙瘩都起了满身，他身上那个薄纱睡衣根本没有御寒功能。

“那我穿什么？要冷死了！”他冲着Thor的背影大吼道。

“过来坐到壁炉边我给你找点衣服。”

“或者你干脆把我衣服还我”，他缩着脖子跟着Thor去客厅一面嘟囔着，Thor拨了下火就加了点柴，Loki摩挲着自己的胳膊一面看Thor给他披上沙发上的毯子，Thor忙活的时候他就盯着火光发愣，他现在还能不能响起两三个礼拜前发生的事情了？

Thor很快就返回来而Loki不敢置信地张大嘴：

“你开什么玩笑呢。”

Thor把衣服抖开在Loki面前，长款的又修身一件……，这是什么！

“你这是什么毛病，你去抢劫戏班子了吗！”

“我告诉你了，这里只有旧衣服”，Thor垂下胳膊，这衣服是深绿色的袍子还有点金线的镶边，“你就把它当成浴袍好了。”

“哦那真谢谢你”，Loki愤声说从Thor手里抢过插进袖子，这和内衣都有股陈腐的霉味，但总算很厚实，质地又柔软暖和，Loki极其不情不愿地把脑袋也套了进去。

然后他低头看看自己，“我觉得我在扮演Harry Potter。”

Thor眨眨眼又点点头，走过去做早餐，从他眼神里那点茫然Loki不禁有点狐疑，难道Thor不知道Harry Potter是谁？这家伙到底怎么回事？

他发呆的功夫里Thor去厨房里忙活着，Loki又游荡了几秒钟觉得Thor现在在忙不会注意到他。

他走回卧室去又顿住脚步，回卧室必须是要有正当理由的不会让Thor起疑，所以他走进浴室洗了脸刷了牙，这个理由足够合理了，而Thor也没过来视察他，确定一切如常后Loki立刻去床边趴下去找钥匙，心跳快的不行，钥匙果然还在原地Loki一把抓过捏在手心里，一面把长袖子放下来挡住手。

完美。

现在只有最后一件事做了。

Thor正在厨房那里转来转去，Loki绝对不能就那么视若无睹地跑过他。

Loki杵在卧室门那里，有点拿不定主意不知道做什么，但Thor发现了他，

“过来，我给你煮茶了”，他笑着说。

而苍天呢，说不定这次要垂青Loki了。

 他一眼就瞄到了Thor放在流理台上的那个冒着腾腾热气的马克杯，不假思索地走过去时钥匙就紧紧地握在左手手心里，一步、两步、三步，走到台边用右手握住了杯子把，而此刻Thor转过头来似乎要说——

Loki扬起手把热茶向他脸上泼去，

而且根本不用费心去看有没有命中目标，听着Thor的惨叫声就足以了，Loki转身冲向门口一脚踢开大门，刚打开室外的冷空气差点把他吹个跟头，但他还是猛跑下台阶，他穿着的毛袜子刚接触到地面踩进雪堆的时候就几乎立刻冷透冻住了，不过车子就在眼前，Loki扑上去甩开车门坐上驾驶座，手已经抖得厉害了感觉眼前一阵空白，试了好几次才把钥匙插进去打着火，现在随着每一分每一秒他觉得Thor会冲出来抓他然后……

但是车子启动了，Loki握住方向盘脚上狠踩油门，车子一阵轰隆隆的，但的确开动了，在转弯的时候他有点手生，几次深呼吸后他终于开车冲下积雪覆盖的路径狂奔而去。

一分钟，两分钟……

他现在袜子已经冻硬了，脚也开始发麻，但他还是踩着油门不敢放松，握着方向盘的手也觉得越来越自信，这没什么的，他可以做到的，Thor也是追不上他的，Loki告慰着自己，随着越开越远，他呼吸渐渐平稳下来。

前面有个急转弯Loki放慢车速，别紧张慢慢来，Loki在心里说，要是绕着树打转可是最帮倒忙的了……就在Loki稳稳地把着方向盘重新开上公路然后……

他厉声尖叫起来。

——Thor就在他正前方，站在路中央岔开腿站着，Loki完全不知道他是怎么做到的，他一面猛踩刹车，但是下一秒钟Thor就直直地冲他车窗飞过来，一声巨响后Loki的脸砸到了方向盘上，他眼冒金星地抬起头，全身没有一根神经是不害怕的，Thor就正在他车前，在趴在……是双手推住了他车！

这怎么可能。

所以当Thor绕过前盖走到车门旁一把扯开的时候Loki已经哆嗦的像风中的树叶了，他快吓得痉挛了，颤抖地抱成一团。

“起来，上旁边去。”

Loki立即摸爬滚打地爬上副驾驶座位，而不到一分钟时间Thor就坐上驾驶位，重新发动了车子向小木屋开回去。

Loki简直不敢相信他是彻头彻尾的要完蛋了，他哭都哭不出来只是声嘶力竭地干嚎着，感觉就有人勒住他脖领子喘不上气似的。

因为巨大的头痛有点让他无法思考，他刚刚在方向盘上还磕到了自己的下巴，而头痛更是比以往任何一次耳光带来的后遗症还要严重，如果回去Thor再打他一次，他觉得自己肯定会死的。

归程时间非常短暂，毕竟Loki根本没跑出多远，但车子停下来的时候Loki觉得就算自己想也动弹不了，Thor拉开他这侧的车门，把他拖出来，抗起来放在肩膀上向木屋走回去。

Loki鼓足勇气看了Thor一眼。

但立即就后悔看了这下，他脸上有一大片红，就在眼周，红肿起来看起来很严重，但似乎没有被热水烫过的应该的那么严重？Loki记得那茶分明是滚烫滚烫的啊，还有Thor是怎么站在路当间的？还有他怎么就推住了车子，Loki觉得自己完全脑短路了，他刚刚开过的山路都是一圈一圈的，Thor又是徒步，是怎么过来的，总之这一切真是匪夷所思。

进门之后Thor把Loki放在壁炉前的地板上一面去从他袍子角那里掀他衣服，Loki惊叫着躲避他，但Thor最后抓住了他两只脚踝低吼了一声，Loki不敢动了，然后眼睁睁看着Thor从他脚上脱掉了那两只冻出来冰碴的毛袜子。

Loki呆愣地看着Thor放下他双腿，他头疼一点没减轻甚至觉得看不清楚眼前的东西，但他绝对看见了什么不对的东西……Thor的手正摆着个怪异的模样，好像掰断了。

难道他手掌骨折了？

不会吧，如果他骨折了那都没法碰东西了，更不要提开车和把Loki扛上肩膀。

Thor仍旧一言不发，而Loki也觉得不敢出声怕继续惹怒Thor，他站起身而Loki的眼光就跟随着他动作，甚至还昏昏沉沉地想要不要挽救一下自己？

Thor径直走进厨房，Loki听见壁橱打开的声音，还有刀具哗啦啦的响动。

Thor拿着把刀。

“Thor”，看着他走回来的时候Loki喃喃地，“别、别这样，求你了，我很抱歉……”

“嘘”，Thor告诉他，“我本来想让你慢慢适应的，或许会习惯我，但是我觉得看起来没什么进展。”

Loki的眼泪几乎是决堤而出，淌了他满脸模糊了视线，他现在想挣扎起来狂跑，但是不能，他脑袋撕裂般的疼，还有Thor正在他身前，摁着他平躺在地上，随后Thor的大腿就跨在他胸腔两侧。

恐惧让Loki窒息。

“求你了，别这样”，他哽咽着。

Thor抓住他一只手腕举到他胸前，再松开捏着的手腕去握住他手指，Loki目瞪口呆地看着不知道Thor要做什么，直到Thor拿起刀在他食指指肚划了道口子。

Thor把他流血的指头含进嘴里，当Thor很热很软的舌头裹住他出血的指尖吸吮时发起抖来，真疼啊。

“你在干什么？”Loki有气无力地问道。

但Thor只是继续吸吮着，用坚毅的表情凝视着Loki，他的蓝眼睛在壁炉火焰的映衬下闪闪发光，那光非常明亮让Loki移不开眼去。

蓝的、红的、蓝的。

然后Loki觉得天旋地转，一片黑暗。

……

……

……


	5. 仪式

有个又凉又硬的东西贴在他下巴那里还有人在摩挲他头发，Loki迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼头顶的灯光又太强烈让他呻吟了几声，差不多有一会儿他才稍微清醒些下意识地就把手掌举到眼前查看，发现指头那里缠着创可贴，而他正躺在沙发上枕着Thor的大腿，看到Loki醒后Thor停下捋他头发的手但没抽出来扔穿插在他发间，那个握着冰块袋的手也还抵在他下巴上。

Loki定定神抬头去看Thor的脸，他脸和之前没有半分区别，带着胡茬又挑不出半点瑕疵，而且一点烫伤的痕迹都没有，他从自己头发那里抽出Thor的手放到眼前细看，他的手掌有茧摸起来麻麻的，但绝对也没有受伤的任何迹象。

Loki用指肚搓着Thor的手掌，思考着。

“好点了吗？”

虽然Thor的声音非常温柔但Loki还是无意识地哆嗦了下，他松开Thor手环住自己肩膀。

“我头疼”，他嘴巴开开合合了几次才终于出声。

“我想也是，来，坐起来，慢点。”

Thor扶着他肩膀让他坐起，Loki把小腿垫坐在下面靠着沙发垫，他现在脑壳里突突地疼，难受地闭上眼睛希望那些在自己眼前蹦蹦哒哒的小白点赶紧消失，他还感觉到自己披着个毯子，Thor把个光滑又热的东西放进他手里。

Loki不情愿地睁眼一看，马克杯。

他吓了一跳去看Thor，他还记得他不久前拿这马克杯做了什么呢，但Thor的眼睛也注视着他，让Loki觉得自己毫无防备，恐惧和愧疚都无从掩饰地写在脸上，而且Thor离他非常近。

然后Thor轻轻一笑，指着Loki手里的杯子，“这次喝掉吧。”

Loki却僵住了，这事就算完了？所以他拿热茶泼了Thor脸的后续就是一个玩笑然后就此带过？

难道是他在做梦？这些都是他的想象？看着Thor的神情的确好像刚才什么都没发生。

等下，还有他的手呢，还有Loki的手？

那血……

“嘿”，Thor跟他说话一下子打断Loki的思路，让他猛地摇摇头，“别想了，你撞到脑袋了，你现在有点糊涂。”

“你为什么割我手指”，Loki突然出声，对Thor的话置若罔闻。

“喝吧”，Thor坚持握着Loki的手把杯子凑到他嘴巴，那杯子里的液体味道非常诡异，Loki啜饮了一小口，然而立刻就恶心了，那味道又苦又臭，而且还特别浓稠。

“这是什么？还有都发生什么了？”Loki的声音又开始不稳，觉得眼泪要奔出来了。

“这个喝了感觉能让你好点，继续”，Thor的声音非常坚定，没有拒绝的余地，所以Loki又强迫自己喝了几口，但奇怪的是他立刻觉得眼前的景象清晰起来，头也没那么痛了。

首先——

“你是吸血鬼吗？”

他本以为Thor会发笑，而的确Thor不负期望地咯咯笑起来向后靠着沙发背，“不，不是那个。”

既然不是，

Loki闭上眼，反正他现在唯一可以确信的事就是他真的彻底要完蛋了。

“我想躺会儿”，他喃喃地说，垂着眼，默默地多么希望睡着了再次清醒的时候发现这一切都是一场梦啊，但愿他醒来发现自己不过是开车撞倒了树上，这个绑架犯也是他凭空臆想出来的。

Thor接过他手里的杯子放到地上，一面再次把Loki的脑袋放倒到自己大腿上，Loki在沙发上伸开腿，盖严实了毯子，贴着他脸颊的Thor的牛仔裤有点质地粗糙，但是抚摸着他头发的手简直像催眠一样让他陷入昏昏沉睡。

……

……

……

再次醒来时，他脑袋下面垫着的是枕头而不是Thor的腿，Loki觉得自己出汗了嘴唇也发干，睁开眼睛的时候发觉身上盖了两条毯子，还有壁炉的火也烧得特别旺，几乎觉得很烤了，Loki就这么呆呆地望着燃烧的木柴不出声。

他躺着不动，直到他眼前忽然一花，是Thor走过来也挤到沙发上拨开了挡住Loki眼睛的碎发。

“好点了吗？”

 Loki点点头，越过Thor的身体还是注视着火焰。

“那好”，Thor安静地看了会Loki才再次说话，“你下回不能再那样了，如果你再跑，我会惩罚你的。”

Loki在毯子下面抱住膝盖，把脑袋埋到枕头里。

“Loki？”

Loki没有答话，现在眼泪就积蓄在眼角那里满满的渐渐浸湿了一小片枕巾，他不想思考，不想知道都发生了什么。

Thor继续爱抚着他头发，“我们现在离有人烟的地方真的很远，宝贝儿，你光着脚，没穿好衣服，也不知道自己现在在哪儿，你再跑只会迷路，没汽油了然后冻死在树林里。“

“是啊，你真关心我”，意识到Thor在说什么后Loki苦涩地答。

“我的确关心你”，Loki能听出Thor声音里的笑意，操他的。

“因为我要是死了”，Loki继续满含敌意地说，“你就得再去找另外一个处子了”。

“那倒没错”，Thor说，“不过我是真关心你。”

“你根本不关心任何人”，Loki厉声说，因为过于义愤填膺而从枕头那里抬起头怒视着Thor，“我猜肯定有人之前穿过你给我的衣服，然后你还把他们杀了。”

Thor低吼了一声，抚着Loki头发的手紧了紧，“我没有。”

Loki的怒火很快被惧怕取代，Thor现在正俯身看他，非常严肃还皱着眉，因为他背光，所以脸上看不大清，但是眼睛因为怒火却是非常明亮的，好像要吞噬掉整个屋子的光亮一样。

“你弄疼我了”，Loki冷静地说，然后Thor立刻松开了手。

“抱歉。”

“我想知道你到底是什么”，当Thor叹口气的时候Loki非常直接的发问，揉揉眼睛再从沙发上滑下去坐到地面上。

“我不会用那个形容我的字眼”，Thor轻快地说，一面又接上没给Loki继续发问的机会，“你现在好好休息吧，我一会儿要用到你，所以省省力气。”

“用到我？”Loki问，扮了个鬼脸，“什么意思，性行为方面吗？”

“不是，但也差不多，不过你来这里的确是有目的的，而现在就是时机了”，Thor现在的声音有点冰冷和生硬，让Loki听闻的时候立刻蜷缩起来，显然这于他没有任何商量余地啊。

他又喝了点那杯味道恶心的茶，或者管它是什么液体，但那的确让头疼减轻了好些，Loki打起盹来，半梦半醒的，Loki觉得那个茶说不定也有这个功能，因为过于惧怕要发生什么导致精神紧张，所以这个茶就会给他安神，强迫他睡着。

大约又过了几小时，Loki清醒了好些，就突然意识到这房子异常的鸦雀无声，甚至能听到木柴燃烧的噼里啪啦的声音，Thor哪里去了？

Loki勉力做起来，摸摸自己的下巴，那里有点微肿，但没有预料中的那么痛。

这时候Thor走进来，他那副眉眼含笑的样子简直让Loki觉得有人抓住了他胃，这绝对不是个好兆头。

“你能走吗？”Thor问道，向Loki伸出手，而Loki并没有犹豫地接过从地上站起来，还险些摔倒。

“还好”，他说。

Thor点点头，“这边来。”

他们顺着过道，Loki走在Thor身前，而Thor的手轻搭在他肩膀上示意他方向，走向一扇Loki之前没有注意到的门，那门太窄小了，他们都得弯腰才能进去。

“注意台阶”，Thor就在他耳根后头说，因为距离突然变近让Loki一哆嗦，面前果然有往下的台阶，延伸入黑暗之中。

好极了，现在他的绑架犯果然要带他去地下室了，生活真精彩。

台阶两旁没有照明工具，而快下到下面Loki的眼睛好一会才适应下面明晃晃的光亮。

看清楚眼前场景的几秒钟里，Loki忽地觉得自己不冷了。

“不。”

但Thor的手正抵在他后背上，催促他迈下最后两阶。

‘不“，Loki再次说，试图转身想跑，哪怕跑进刚才那个温暖的小客厅，但是Thor站在那岿然不动。

这地下室是石头建的，正中间有一个黑石垒的祭坛，周围的桌子上摆放的都是些什么蜡烛、石灰、风干的草药、刀、破布条等等Loki都不敢仔细去看的东西。

“我不会伤害你的”，Thor捏捏他肩膀，“Loki，别紧张，你不会发生任何事的。”

“为什么我要相信你！”Loki叫道，瑟瑟发抖的，他现在几乎靠在Thor前胸上，但却无比想掉头飞窜。

“我什么时候对你撒过谎？我有言而不实、有伤害过你吗！”

Loki僵着身体，闭上眼睛让自己呼吸，吸气、呼气……

“你要对我做什么？”

“脱衣服。”

“不，我——”

“Loki，听我的话，你要时刻记住，现在你是我的，我没有那个必要也没有意愿去伤害你，但是你必须按照我说的做。”

Loki回头去看Thor，因为现在他比他站高一阶，所以显得他更壮实了，而Thor的声音呢，虽然口音Loki并不是那么熟悉，但是语调里的命令和不容置疑还是能辨别出来的，——Loki必须得按照他说的做。

所以Loki脚步酸软地迈下最后两阶，用同样颤巍巍的手去从脑袋上脱下袍子，现在都讲得通了，他心想，他穿成这样在这地下室里并不违和。

因为出了一身冷汗，里面的内衣就都湿透贴在身上Loki手发颤脱不下来，所以Thor走上前帮他，然后是短裤，最后留下Loki浑身赤裸手脚发冷地站在那里。

“上去，平躺。“

真是献祭的羔羊啊。

他真的会躺在那个祭坛上吗，心甘情愿地成为一个……祭品？

Loki还记得当初Thor获知自己还是个处子时那激动难耐的样子，难道他的生命真的就此走到尽头了？

Loki梦游一般地走到祭坛边，先把膝盖搭上去……

祭坛真的像块冰一样凉，比普通石头凉得多，Loki轻轻嗯了一声，等自己的后背也贴上去的时候几乎要惊叫啊，真是凉啊……

Thor也在他身后脱光衣服走到桌边，Loki在他背后目不转睛地看着，“我现在要挑一把刀，不过是给我自己用的，拜托你千万别怕。”

Loki简直想笑，真的，如果这场景不是极其恐怖的话还有那么点荒谬可笑呢，“谢谢提醒。”

但是当看见Thor拿着把刀……更恰当说是匕首走过来的时候刚才那个提醒并不能给Loki带来一丁点的安慰，而且出于Loki震惊的是，Thor也爬到了祭坛上，在Loki身体两旁跨坐着，他的膝盖就在Loki胯骨两边，这样他身上的重量也没压到他身上，让Loki不至于被压瘪难免有点淡漠的感激，但是他们别无长物的身体现在几乎都快贴上了，更别提这姿势是多么亲密。

Thor冲他点点头，大约是叫他镇静的意思，然后拿起匕首在自己胳膊上滑下去。

“啊……”，当Thor很热的血滴到Loki肚子上时候他惊叫了一声，然后Thor扔掉刀子，俯身去吻Loki，这个吻简直冗长，眼看Loki要上不来气了Thor才松开。

他直起身，用另外一只手去蘸自己胳膊上的血，而因为这室内太冷，那血又极其热血口甚至在冒气了，Loki震惊地看着，又好像被施了定身法动弹不得似的看Thor用自己的血在Loki身上勾勒起来，先是颧骨，慢慢就顺延到小腹，每处被Thor涂过的地方都在发热，Loki很快就感觉不到冷意了。

然后是他腿，Thor得后退点去握住他脚踝，然后Loki支起脑袋看着自己身上的由血液勾勒出的图案，他认不出来那是什么，不过觉得应该是如尼文，就在此刻，身上忽然有种很痒、很刺痛的感觉让他悚然一惊，他呼吸加速地抬头去看Thor。

当他们眼神交汇的时候，Loki突然觉得现在Thor特别英俊，虽然他之前就注意到这个了，但现在Thor有点不一样，在蜡烛光的陪衬下Thor的金发打着动人的卷，眼睛也闪闪发光，尤其亮。

但他终于快画完的时候，他勃起了，Loki注意到的时候顿时哆嗦起来，结果腿一抖就让Thor画歪了，他警告性地盯了Loki一眼，从他分开的双腿那里直起身，再次跨坐在他骨盆两侧往他胳膊上涂抹的时候Loki得别过脸去免得看他。

这种冷热并存的感觉来回贯穿Loki，现在屋子里的这种气氛有点让他喘不上气，似乎随着Thor画下越来越多的文字和图案，室内的空气也是凝重又变化莫测起来，当最后画完的时候，Loki好像什么感觉也没有了，就是自己夹在Thor粗壮大腿两侧的身体不归自己了，然后Loki也过分害怕不敢直视Thor的双眼。

当Thor用沾满血迹的手握住自己的阴茎撸弄起来的时候Loki开始惊慌。

他想扭过头去，但是又做不到，好像是被Thor自渎的手给蛊惑住了，就眼睁睁地看着Thor套弄着自己，他的手指很长骨节也很漂亮，每次看Thor握紧自己时他也得奋力强迫自己呼吸，然后Thor的动作渐渐混乱到他高潮，Thor高亢地叫了一声，浓稠的精液就全都射在Loki的躯干上，甚至有几滴飞溅到了他下巴上，Loki颤抖着闭上眼睛。

但Thor口中出声的时候Loki又赶忙睁开。

虽然这个不算新奇的事儿，但Thor在以一种Loki没有听过的语言默念着什么，声音低沉像腹语，几乎听不清楚，直到这房间开始响起某种类似回应他咒语的回音，让Loki非常想伸手捂住自己耳朵。

当咒语差不多渐至末端的时候，Thor用手指去蘸取Loki身上混合着他精液和血液的粘稠液体，抹了一手，然后还没等Loki来得及反抗Thor就用另只手掐住他下巴，然后把蘸着液体的手凑到他嘴边。

Thor坚决地掐着Loki下颌让他张大嘴并把那些液体都蹭在他舌头上，Thor那种严肃冷酷的神情让Loki残余不多的抵抗力都烟消云散，他最后含住Thor的手指吸吮起来，把那些散发着铁锈味的液体都咽了下去。

顷刻之间Loki的喉咙就发起麻来，Thor向后仰头，周围的蜡烛的火光闪烁着，给墙壁投下深深浅浅的投影，片刻过后房间的烛火渐渐熄灭陷入黑暗，而Thor垂下头闭上眼，再次睁开的时候他的蓝色眼睛异常的明亮耀目。

Loki刚才看见Thor在墙上的倒影了。

虽然Thor没说，但Loki知道他是什么了，

他是个 _ **魔鬼**_ 。（He's a _demon）_

...... 

.....

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：锤锤是个魔鬼，demon，下定义了哦


	6. 后续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这章过后锤锤就持续致力于让基基飞得更高更远。

Thor把他抱上楼。

在Thor怀里Loki僵着四肢觉得自己像个破布娃娃，直到Thor把他抱到浴室，等花洒出来的水变热把他放进浴缸的时候Loki还是疯狂地哆嗦着，牙齿不住打战，Thor拿块浴巾给他擦拭了好几分钟身体后Loki才觉得自己的手指能恢复知觉。

看着自己身上冲刷掉的恶心液体Loki觉得喉咙里堵得慌不停地干呕，似乎要把刚才咽下去的精液和血都吐出来。

但是没成功，Loki不知怎地哽咽起来，Thor就反复爱抚着他脊背，但这只是让Loki哭得更凶。

当Thor也踏进浴缸和他一起的时候Loki立即止住哭声，Thor塞住出水口坐在他身后，前胸抵着他后背，双腿就分开在他身体两边，然后Loki就觉得自己被紧搂住了，然后恍惚听见Thor在低声念叨着什么，试图让他镇静。

热水帮助带走了Loki刚才的震惊让他慢慢意识清醒。

Thor的鼻子刮蹭着他脖颈，“感觉好点没？”

 “还好吧”，Loki喃喃地说，Thor答应着嗯嗯了一声，双手就有点不老实起来，来来回回地摩挲着Loki的前胸和小腹，而Loki也没有惊慌地躲开，他的抚摸并没有预料中的难受。

 Loki叹了口气，尽量让自己放松，而且似乎也没怎么注意到，就向后靠在Thor胸膛上，接受了他的怀抱时候也没觉得自己浑身发紧，等他偏头去看Thor的脸，发现他正慵懒又欣慰地微笑着，眼睛还在闪闪发光，但是因为瞳孔放得很大，觉得他眼睛快变成了黑色的一样。

而且有什么声音， 

是Thor在发出很满足的那种呜呜的声音。 

或者至少Loki可以确认那种低沉的、振动的声音是从Thor喉咙里传来的而且Thor还用他胡子拉碴的脸颊去蹭Loki非常光洁的，像只猫一样，是的Thor的确的声音。 

 “你非常棒”，Thor向他耳语着，亲吻着他脸庞，“你非常完美。”

“我好饿，头又开始疼了”，Loki抱怨着，不然呢，还能让他说什么，谢谢你这个恶魔的精彩仪式？

“很快就好宝贝儿”，Thor磨蹭着他脖颈，轻轻地吮吻着，几乎吻遍了Loki的整个脖子，让没有被水浸没过的地方也变得湿漉漉的，直到Loki觉得Thor的勃起顶到了他后背，让他的吻变得不舒服的时候而微微扭动起来。

好半天后Thor才同意从浴缸里站起，再去搀扶双腿抖个不停的Loki。

Thor拿大毛巾给他擦干净身体，Loki看身上的血迹什么的都清理干净后看着Thor也马马虎虎地擦拭着自己，他胳膊上的伤口现在只有一道淡淡的粉色痕迹了。

“你当时推停我车子的时候发生什么了？”Loki问道，然后Thor困惑地看向他，Loki想把问题解释的明白一点，但又不知道该怎么措辞，他对当时的情况可真是一头雾水，“你当时手的样子很奇怪。”

“啊，是啊，骨折了嘛”，Thor耸耸肩，而Loki手上的毛巾却掉到了地上。

“什么？”

“不过我现在有你了就不会再那样了”，Thor无所谓地说，“因为我没跟人类在一起太久，让我变得虚弱。”

Loki瘫坐在马桶盖子上，觉得颤抖的双腿支持不住自己了。

Thor在他面前跪下，握住Loki的手摩挲着指头上那个湿透的创口贴，Loki别过头，看着Thor和正常人类有着明显差异的眼睛极其烦躁。

“我给你换个新的”，说着Thor去柜橱那里取出个急救药箱，“关于这个我非常抱歉，真的，就是我当时也是很需要治愈我自己，但是以后不会再做这种伤害你的事了。”

Loki无言地看着Thor给自己已经愈合的伤口换上了新的创口贴。

“你说自己不是吸血鬼，可这种做法至少我觉得很相似。”

“我并不想喝你的血”，Thor果断地答，把Loki的手抬起来检查着看显然很满意，然后吻了他手掌心。

“那你给我喝了你的血”，Loki不甘示弱地答。

吸血鬼、或者恶魔？又有什么区别呢，但是Loki虽然不觉得很反感，但是还是有一部分的他觉得无法就此忘掉这件事而装作一点不介怀的样子，当时的情形绝对终身难忘，还有Thor的眼睛现在还在发光呢，所以Loki想知道所有的实情、想知道这到底都是怎么一回事，他是怎么就走到这步、未来又会发生什么？

“就这一次”，Thor说，“就是在你完全成为我的这个过程中的一个步骤。”

 “我不想那样”，Loki觉得他有必要说出来，“我不知道这都是发生了什么。”

Thor蹙蹙眉有那么一会儿功夫把脑袋转向一边，像看着什么又像什么都没看似的迷失在自己的脑海里，“没人知道，宝贝儿。” 

 随后Thor又递给了他件怪异的衣服，Loki这次觉得没有争论的必要性，倒是宁愿去找到Thor的衣箱里然后自己挑选的好。

Loki接过这件红色的袍子抖开看了看，觉得要是有条腰带的话还确实像浴袍，然后是双厚实又舒服的袜子。

Thor仍然没给自己穿上任何衣服，Loki就安静地在餐桌旁坐下看着他摆出盘子。

这简直……不可思议，几个小时前，Thor还在施展那些在Loki看来绝对是法术的东西，但是他现在在厨房里煮意大利面条。

回想起Thor在墙壁上的投影和那地下室诡异莫测的气氛让Loki激灵了一下，那不是幻觉，绝对不是。

“你看起来有点魂不守舍啊”，Thor把满满一盘面放到他面前，“吃饱了你就可以去睡觉了。”

Loki拿叉子重重地戳了一下，“很有必要提醒你一下我今天过的跟屎一样。”

“会慢慢好起来的，我保证”。

Loki直直地看着Thor，试着让自己那种每次看见Thor都要心跳加速的感觉缓和下来。

“怎么好？”

“肯定会好起来的，我都做过了，不记得吗？”Thor努力微笑，但Loki觉得他笑得很牵强。

Loki慢吞吞地吃起面来，把面缠在叉子上，咀嚼，吞咽，重复……

一个魔鬼，然后他被这个魔鬼绑架了……

这事也就他能遇上。

……

……

……

等到早上的时候，因为不想知道Thor会做什么所以Loki不想起床。

他固执地用被子把自己全身包裹起来藏匿在里边，等Thor叫他吃早饭的时候只是不耐地低吼。

他哪也不想去、什么不想做，如果Thor想要他去哪里的话，那就来抱他好了。

但如果他还有先见之明的话，那他该知道这绝对不是个好主意。

Thor正跪在床边专注地看他，仍旧全身赤裸的而Loki觉得这个现状恐怕不会改变，Thor扒开一点Loki用被子给自己弄的茧壳露出他脑袋，而且出于Loki忿恨的是，Thor的笑容非常明亮，他开心地哼哼着。

“你想一直呆在床上吗？”

看见Thor的兴奋样子Loki猛然闭上眼，意图想出个反驳他的话，但是来不及他反应Thor就掀开被子自己躺了上去还立刻把Loki拉进怀里。

Loki僵住了，他身下穿的那条质感极其滑腻的丝绸裤子根本挡不住从Thor身上传来的热度，现在Thor眼睛的颜色就没昨晚那么亮了，但是看着Thor脸上绽出个笑容、眼角眯出纹路的时候Loki似乎还隐约能看见那里闪烁有光。

而且最恼人的事情是Thor看起来才不像个恶魔，而像天使。

但他不是天使，他勃起的阴茎顶到Loki下腹了。

Thor温柔地抬起他下巴看那里快消散的瘀血，然后Loki想起来那伤恢复的真快，头疼也是，“你在给我喝的茶里加了什么恶心东西吗？”

“不是你想的那样”，Thor笑答，“但我在茶里加的东西也是一般情况下人们不会放进食物里的那种。”

“但那是魔法”，Loki追问，“草药还是什么的，因为哪个医院都开不出疗效这么快的药来。”

 “你要是那么想也随你啦”，Thor耸耸肩，亲了Loki的下巴，但Loki还有好多疑问、无数个问题想去寻求答案，但是在他再次出声前，Thor就把他们的嘴唇凑到了一起打断了他，片刻后Thor退开蹙着眉。

“回吻我。”

“我不会。”

为什么是“我不会”，而不是“我不想”？

Thor用食指点了点Loki泛着水光的下唇，“放松你的嘴唇，愿意的话动动舌头。”

然后Thor再次凑向Loki，先啄了Loki的上唇，然后是下唇，最后才伸出自己的舌尖。

随后他停顿下来，喘息着，现在他们的嘴唇几乎挨到一起但又没有，Loki试探地重复了他刚刚的步骤，他觉得自己很笨拙，在如何把自己的嘴唇探向Thor那里就耽搁了会功夫，也不知道该怎么去轻触，该怎么伸出舌头去探索，他又迟疑了下偏过脑袋好像要寻找个更合适的角度，这时候Thor伸出舌头来主动够到了他的，从喉咙里发出一声闷闷的响动。

然后Loki突然意识到自己做了什么，他猛然向后脱离开Thor，粗喘着，但是没有躲得够远，只是困在被子里，开始惊惶地推搡着Thor。

“你对我做了什么？”

Loki僵硬着身体，不顾一切地想从床上起来，他刚才是怎么了，是不是亲了Thor？或者更糟的是，他是不是在学习该如何去亲吻Thor？

“什么”，Thor皱皱眉，眼睛里满是困惑。

“你为什么要这样对我，搅乱我大脑！”Loki声嘶力竭地指责着他，这都是怎么了，难道Thor要把他变成对他言听计从的一具行尸走肉吗！

“哦你的大脑只是你自己，宝贝儿”，Thor笑着答，他上前重新坚定地把Loki揽在怀里，用自己的大腿环住Loki的，而Loki就觉得他的阴茎，热的硬的离他自己的也没有几寸远，这次Thor又亲了他，带着显然的急不可耐和兴奋激动，短暂地吸吮了Loki的脖颈几下就低头下去用嘴裹住了Loki的一侧乳头。

Loki深吸口气弓起腰，他不想这样，他知道自己不想这样，他自从遇见Thor后就在恐惧此刻，甚至，可以追溯到当初那个晚上坐到Thor的卡车驾驶室里时。

“Thor，拜托……”

Thor抬起头，眼睛闪烁着，嘴唇也是闪闪的非常红，嘴角弯起来，“感觉会很好的，我不会伤害你。”

 Loki闭上眼睛，把脑袋重重跌在枕头上急急喘息着。

相信Thor绝对是个大错误。

Loki觉得自己说不出任何声音来点点头，就躺在那里等着Thor缓缓地用嘴唇蹭着他前胸和乳头，等Loki艰难地睁开眼看他的时候，Thor也不眨眼地凝视着他用舌头卷住乳尖吸吮起来。

Loki觉得越来越难以呼吸了。

我要勃起了，Loki心想，这个想法几乎想让他放弃自己的顺从而轻轻挣扎。

Thor慢腾腾地从他们身上掀开被子，这屋子里算不得暖和，但是Thor的双手仿佛给每一寸被抚过的皮肤带来热度，他抚摸着每一寸能触及的Loki的躯体，顺次向下吻着Loki的胸膛，肚脐，直到Loki发出受痒的咯咯声剜了他一眼。

但是当Thor压低身体把他的大腿抬到他双肩的时候Loki觉得再也笑不出来，他干涩地吞咽了声，他的睡裤是白色的根本挡不住什么，他眼睁睁地看到的实情就是他勃起的阴茎正在布料下面鼓起了小包还濡湿了一片，然后Thor就埋下头用嘴唇含住了湿透那一小块。

“你要……你是要……”，Loki倒吸了口气，都说不出完整的话了，然后Thor就用鼻梁从根本到顶端蹭弄着那里。

“是的。”

Loki抬起手捂住自己的嘴巴，脑子里好像有个陀螺在极速旋转，他或许该担忧不该让Thor这样，这感觉……太不可思议，然后Thor抬起他的腰胯脱下了他裤子甩到一边，然后再没有任何耽搁的Loki支起身看着自己的阴茎一寸寸消失在Thor嘴里，在把他吞咽得更深的时候Thor的眼睛又在明亮地忽闪着，他的口腔很热，非常热，但Loki觉得这不是意外。

好像有人给了他重重一击，他的阴茎现在正被一个魔鬼含在嘴里，这个魔鬼绑架了他，给他展示了个什么恐怖的仪式，而他现在正忘情地光裸着躺在他身下喘息。

Loki弓起后背，双脚蹭着床单，似乎想要躲开，但Thor很快摁住了他腰，把他就压在床垫上脑袋埋到他下腹，继续让他在自己喉咙中吞吐。

魔鬼的引诱啊。

Loki从来没有过这种感觉，以往他在家里得确保呆在自己房间里万无一失后才敢偷偷摸摸地把手伸进裤子里抚慰自己的那种感觉与现在裹在Thor又湿又热的口腔里被取悦的快感又如何能同日而语。

他知道自己没有机会离开了，而且如果他内心深处并不是那么真切地想所以又有什么要离开的缘由？

他用双腿圈进了Thor的脖颈,、在他口中高潮。

这感觉真过分，当Thor并没有放松而是持续吸吮的时候Loki扭动着把脸藏进枕头里，Thor不仅吞下了他的精液，还继续用舌尖逗弄着顶端的缝隙直到Loki难耐地呻吟起来，这种感觉太鲜明太生动几乎让Loki由内而外地觉得惶恐。

“停下，别……”，Loki看到自己的阴茎已经软下来而Thor还没有松口的意思时他忍不住请求。

出于Loki安慰的时，Thor立刻听了他话，但似乎Thor也不是很想退开，就仍在Loki的下腹和大腿落下密密麻麻的吻。

Loki紧紧地闭着眼睛，空气中似乎又有什么不对，就是同样在地下室里他也意识到这种变化，而且十分确信如果现在睁眼去看Thor，一定会看见可怕的事情，所以他奋力翻过身去趴在床上，抢过枕头来按在自己脑袋上。

“我能自己呆会儿吗？”Loki怒声说。

Thor亲着他后腰，然后有叹息的声音。

“当然能了宝贝儿。”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：下章基基继续攀升，该宝宝完美诠释了什么叫“身在福中不知福”(つω⊂)


	7. 食物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有关于Thor的小新闻哦

当Loki觉得饿到不行的时候他才不情不愿地从床上爬起。

他把那个红色的袍子披在身上踮着脚走出去，透过窗户发现Thor正站在院子里忙忙活活的，Loki犹豫了几秒钟也决定出去，先给自己套上靴子再去够Thor的大衣，他自己的那件太薄了。

他打开门悄无声息看着Thor。

外面的雪景很美，在明亮的阳光下反射着耀眼的白光，大雪过后空气中混合着常绿植株的味道非常清新。

而且呢，景色非常静谧。

唯一这次Thor是从头到脚的穿上了衣服的，大约他虽有一腔恶魔的热血，也还是无法完全抵御这凛冬的严寒，他穿着那件红色法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤子，看起来与周围景色非常协调，如果不是参考地下室的诡异景象的话，简直就像个最最与人为善的老实人正在他的林间小木屋度假。

Loki靠在门廊上，深深地吸了口气。

而Loki深知Thor绝对不是表里如一那种，如果他还想好好活下去的话，必须得开始问出自己的疑问了，如果他对这里一无所知那真是哪也去不了。所以就得先从最基本的开始对不对？

“你有多少——你多大年纪了？”

Thor叹口气，还是看着自己面前的劈柴，“差不多两千岁，可能要少点”。

Loki吓了一大跳，他差不多已经对Thor有了个初步的认识，但这些还是太突然。

“上帝啊。”

“我知道那是蛮久的了”，Thor有点心急的补充，因为温度低Loki现在有点冻得双腿发抖了，但是在室外的感觉太好他不想回去。

“你还好吧”，Thor走过来，眼睛的虹膜是比较正常的蓝色，虽然相对于一般的蓝色是稍微鲜亮了点。

Loki思考了下，觉得Thor口中的这个询问其实是指刚才的事情，但他忍不住不去想这到底是怎么一回事——

“你上回说，把这当成一段旅程”，Loki艰难地开口，“要我扮演好我的角色，那是什么意思，什么旅程？”

“你确定你要知道吗？”Thor语调如常地问，而Loki转过头小心翼翼地走向台阶走到院子的另外一头。

“是啊我确定”，Loki没有回头，继续走着穿过雪堆来到遮遮掩掩的树丛间。

Thor跟着他的脚步。

“你当时同意了会归我所有，所以把你带走、留在我身边是我的权力。”

Loki深吸了口气去拽一条被积雪压弯的树枝，雪落到他手心里让他哆嗦了下，他甚至觉得当初他主动光着身子躺在Thor的床上又是那么坚决的时候Thor震惊的样子还几乎历历在目。

他真想让时光倒流回那时然后狠狠打自己一巴掌。

“那像我这样的你之前有过多少？”

Loki闭上眼等着那个可怕的数字，说不定得有几百个，两千年可是相当长的时间段了。

“四十七个。”

“什么！？”Loki非常诧异，一面快速地在脑子里做了下除法，这个数字虽然不低但是也不高，要么就是Thor很长一段时间没这样了要么就是——

Thor走上去握住他胳膊打断了他思绪。

“来吧，回去吧，等晚点我们再出来逛，你现在穿太少了。”

他让Thor牵住自己手回屋去，因为刚刚获得的信息量还有点震撼，看着Thor给壁炉里添劈柴的时候就深深沉浸在自己混乱的思绪里愣神，直到Thor走近前从他肩膀那里往下拉他袍子领口的时候才Loki才惊醒般地弹起来，胳膊环绕着自己。

“我饿了”，Loki愤声说，Thor停下手瞪着他，而Loki丝毫不肯示弱地回瞪，显然Thor肯定会做到他想做的，不过那得是在他吃饱的前提下。

“好吧”，Thor答，而Loki如果不是看到了Thor眼里的恼火时一定会觉得自己获得了个大胜利。

Thor快步走向厨房，弄餐具的声音有点不必要的响了点，而Loki在他背后漫不经心地打量着，那些储存的食物不过都是那种添加了超多防腐剂的，意面罐头或者其他即食性的，最开始他觉得有热气腾腾又味道浓郁的食物很不错，但是早晚也得厌烦，还有也不知道这些存了多久，有没有过保质期啊？

这天的早餐是速溶麦片，Loki耸耸肩，里面还有些冻干的草莓片和香蕉片，带点肉桂的香气，差强人意吧。

“有没有咖啡？”拿起勺子吃了第一口后Loki问道，而Thor正抱着胳膊靠在流理台旁边看他。

Thor叹口气往保温壶里倒了点水，差不多一分钟后Loki就接过这咖啡，一面看着这杯没有添加任何伴侣的黑水挑挑眉：

“奶油和糖呢？”

两块方糖被投入他杯子里的时候因为用力过猛让液体飞溅到了桌子上。

“没有奶油”，Thor低吼着。

Loki记得上次看见Thor吃东西时候还是他来这的第一晚的呢，而且几乎没怎么吃都倒给他了。

“所以你是不是不用吃东西？”Loki想了想后大声说，但是看见Thor闻声后冲他咧嘴笑着、眼睛眨着的得意神情他立刻就后悔了。

“食物吗当然不用啦。”

Loki觉得他脖子上的起的鸡皮疙瘩要蔓延到他脸上去了，该死，他怎么哪壶不开提哪壶，Thor靠什么活着还用问吗？自己从早上起来不就是一直在逃避这个？

因为乍然间意识到吃完早餐后要发生什么Loki故意磨磨蹭蹭起来，咖啡很热所以他小口小口地啜饮，而Thor在台边越来越摁耐不住，俯身像朵大乌云似的罩在Loki脑袋上，碗里大约还剩下两勺燕麦而Loki吃掉一勺后Thor就走过来要抓他手腕，但Loki立即眼疾手快地躲开去拿勺子指着自己碗：

“我还没有吃完。”

他一点是疯了才故意惹Thor。

但他就是忍不住，真心的，就像在他家里看见他父亲是多么讨厌的时候总是不计后果地管不住自己的嘴，是的，大部分Laufey对他的拳脚相向都是出自于他那张屡教不改的贱嘴。

Loki慢吞吞地舀起最后一勺含进嘴里，再吸吮干净勺子，等放下勺子和碗底的碰撞声刚刚响起的时候Thor就一秒都不耽搁地把他从椅子上拎了起来。

甚至让Loki没来得及抱怨咖啡还没有喝完。

Thor把他拖到沙发那里，一路急匆匆地扯掉他披着的袍子甩到地上，让他膝盖跪在沙发垫上，脑袋冲下上半身倒着，几乎是被挂在沙发靠背上一样，Thor就在他身后从上到下摩挲着他脊背，抓住他胯骨分开腿的时候Loki畏惧得极其僵硬。

他真不该故意去惹Thor的。

然后他听见Thor长长地深吸口气，把他死死地摁在沙发上那只手轻柔了点，开始随意地抚摸过他整片后背到臀部，掐住Loki的胯骨让他向后撅起一点屁股，Loki把脑袋埋在自己攀着靠背的胳膊里，感觉又羞又怕。

他警惕地等着Thor拉开裤链的声音响起，或者一切能预示下一步的声音。

但是很快他就集中不住精神了，——是Thor的舌头，很热很滑的，还有他有点微凉的嘴唇，正在蹭着他屁股和大腿根，他密密麻麻的胡茬蹭得Loki鸡皮疙瘩起了满身，Loki想让自己去寻思点什么，把这种感觉摒弃在脑海外边，但是他又觉得自己全身感官都被挑起，忍不住要好奇。

当Thor掰开他臀瓣的时候Loki急喘口气，觉得有点要冒汗，他知道Thor要做什么……但就是觉得那么不真实，这一切是真实发生的吗？

是的，Thor的舌头顺着他臀缝滑下去在他的穴口边缘那里打转。

Loki觉得形容不上这种感觉，就是觉得很热、小腹发紧，然而一切又好像又那么遥不可及，恍恍惚惚的几分钟里Thor就是轻轻地舔舐着他穴口的边缘，Loki召集起自己所有的勇气偷偷回头：

Thor一定发觉他姿势变化所以他也抬起头，而Loki震惊地发现Thor的眼睛又好像在发光了一样，因为他屁股挡住了只能看见Thor的上半张脸看不完整表情，而他再次垂头的时候Loki无意识地呻吟起来。

而且事态更糟了，因为他觉得Thor在笑。

 这种感觉继续扩散蔓延的时候Loki觉得有点不适轻轻扭动着，当Thor的舌头试探着进来的时候他想合拢自己的双腿，这种被入侵的感觉没有第一晚Thor的手指头那么抵触，也不痛，就是感觉太过……让Loki承受不住，所以当他发生抗拒的呻吟时Thor就撤了出去，用舌尖细细舔着边缘。

Loki几乎快适应这感觉松懈下来了，然后Thor又停下去亲吻他会阴，鼻子蹭蹭他的双球去含住他的阴茎，把Loki砸吮到勃起后姿势就有点不方便了，然后他再次去舔吻Loki的穴口，同时伸手慢慢地抚弄着他前面。

Loki急喘了声，这感觉真好，该死的。

就是Thor的舌头在他穴口里边的感觉新奇又古怪，他的手也相当熟练地抚慰着他，Loki觉得舒服放松，感觉随时Thor都可以把他送入第二次高潮。

而且事实也的确如此，在Thor热切地又带着恼人的耐心与执着地亲吻和舔舐他的时候Loki觉得他既慌乱也焦急，让他想咬紧自己牙关不发出任何声音，但是没成功，最后他射精的时候得拿手掌心捂住嘴，但还是有几声漏出的呻吟逃离嘴边。

 当Loki又是筋疲力尽又是惭愧羞赧地马上要瘫软在沙发时候Thor还继续蹭弄着他，但是他发现Thor也有点呼吸加速，随后他松开手和嘴，让Loki从椅背那里相当狼狈地滑脱靠在沙发扶手上，膝盖在身前支着。

然后就看见Thor在舔他自己的手掌心，眼睛非常清亮，当Loki意识到那里的粘液的都是自己的精液时忍不住闭上眼睛。

看见Loki并拢双腿又试图用双手遮盖住自己的时候Thor低吼了声用自己空闲的手摁住他大腿根分开。

Loki吓了一跳，相当于刚才在床上Thor吹着口哨对他非常温柔的时候至少还有被子遮掩、能有精神去想想如何逃避，但是现在刚刚那番他背朝着Thor、经历这番意图非常明显的取悦他的举动过后，Loki觉得眼下平躺在沙发上、完全赤裸着，双腿被Thor很热又有力气的手掌握住的时候又无助又害怕，当Thor终于舔干净自己手掌心里的液体后他解开了自己的腰带，Loki顿时一哆嗦。

“别紧张”，Thor告诉他说，声音虽然放轻了，但也没有一般情况下想安慰Loki时的那么温柔。

Thor跪坐在沙发上，把Loki的腿叠在自己两侧大腿上，他现在阴茎硬硬的勃起了，就用手沾上点Loki身上的口水和精液握住自己抚慰起来，Loki完全动弹不得，就好像瘫痪了一样躺着盯着看Thor心急地套弄着，如果他打定主意了要去操Loki，那必然是逃不脱的，Loki甚至都不敢想象该会有多疼，简直不可能啊，Thor看起来那么大Loki觉得自己受不了他。

但Thor只是仁慈地继续撸弄着，然后Loki就想起了地下室那个仪式，当时也是Thor一个人手淫来着。

随后呢，Thor低沉地吼了声，把阴茎对准Loki分开的大腿根，第一波精液射到他臀缝的时候Loki一惊，Thor继续搓弄着自己的根部，让所有的精液几乎都如数射到了Loki的穴口边缘，把那里弄得黏腻极了。

Loki可以确信这次就到此为止了，他长出口气，如释重负了般放松了自己刚刚绷紧的四肢，但Loki一个不留神任自己放松的时候让自己的屁股蹭到了Thor的龟头一点点，Thor发出了既像低吼、又像喟叹的一声，冲Loki展颜一笑，非常欣慰地去吻Loki的膝盖表达自己的赞同，一面伸出手去抚弄Loki臀缝间的一片狼藉，当Thor的指头又湿又热地抵到他穴口边缘时Loki喉间吞咽了一声。

“放松”，Thor命令他，声音嗡嗡的，每次Thor用这种语调Loki都会觉得空气中有嗡嗡响动似的。

所以在Thor的中指探进他的穴口时Loki尽力没躲开，但进去第一段指节后Thor就没再深入了，只是来来回回地把外面的精液带到里边，就那么戏弄着挑逗他穴口好一会，让那些精液在他的洞口里出出进进的，都有点微微肿起了。

最后他长长地叹息了声，弯下腰去亲吻Loki的小腹。

“真美。”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：喏，锤是道行两千年的大魔头……后文还写道锤锤看起来像三十多，基基还有几个月才满18岁，所以又是霸道总裁和小娇妻啦，  
> 我的最爱哦o(*////▽////*)q，其实这章基基就很娇了……都开始考虑食物保质期喝咖啡也会管恶魔老公要奶油了哈哈哈


	8. 过去

Loki现在盯着天花板看能有二十分钟了，Thor正侧身搂着他，半勃的阴茎就隔着一层轻薄的睡裙顶着他腰，——Loki其实已经不在意自己穿的是什么了，反正那个没有一点男性色彩的衣服唯一的定义只能是睡裙，Thor也早就醒了，但他们都躺着不动身，看着窗外那个迷迷蒙蒙的太阳在寒风中冉冉升起。

而且呢，Loki已经有许多事情都不在意了。

首先他们现在的日常生活很有一套模式，（尽管并不能安之若素），但是Loki习惯后也就听之任之了。

每天他都吃Thor给他烹饪的那些储存下来的食物，而Thor的食物呢，好吧是Loki，他每天都“吃”他，而且有时候一天不止一次，而且最恼火的是，Loki已经不单单是习惯于Thor的舌头停留在他体内，而是慢慢喜欢上这种感觉了，与此同时还附带有Thor异常娴熟的手活儿，在他的脸埋在Loki的屁股里的时候也能从他前面榨出盛满手掌心的精液。

但没有让Loki习惯的就是，Thor每次都会在他舒服后抚弄自己再射在他下腹和屁股那里，还至少有几个小时不允许他去洗掉。

“你……你真恶心，你这个禽兽”，第一次Loki起身要去浴室而被Thor坚决地拽住手腕时他简直要恼羞成怒。

“对啊”，Thor说，微笑着但是眼睛里的意思却是非常肯定的容不得他拒绝，而Loki讨厌这种他的精液粘在大腿中间逐渐干掉的感觉，单单心理作用都足以让他憎恨了，更不要提这个做法的潜在含义：

标记、占有。

Thor在他侧面搂紧了胳膊，用鼻子去蹭弄Loki的头发。

“会一直这样下去吗？”Loki问道，Thor抬起头来去看他的脸时Loki也不肯迎合他的目光，“是不是我要一直困在这里直到你吸干我的精血？”

不知怎的Thor大笑起来，让Loki蹙着眉。

“抱歉”，Thor咯咯笑着，“我们不会一直在这里的，我也不会吸干你的精血”。

听完Thor的回答Loki勉强打起点精神，在Thor怀里换个姿势转过去面对着他，他最近胡子有点浓密了，就几天前Loki抱怨他胡茬蹭得他屁股太痒的时候Thor才刚刚修剪过的，现在胡茬柔软了许多。

“我们去哪里？”

“等着瞧。”

“会比这里好吗？”

Thor先点了他的鼻子又飞快地亲了他一下，“你真是被宠坏了。”

 刚才Loki那种有点激动的心情在听了Thor的这几个字后立马就烟消云散，他挣扎着要推开Thor从床上起开，那话说的简直戳心窝，Loki这辈子从来没有一天被别人宠爱过。

“滚你的Thor”，Loki喃喃地骂了声要躲开他，但是身上的睡裙太不方便，款式长穿着也不习惯，所以他发现自己又被拽倒到床上，Thor正在他上方撑着身体看他。

“怎么了？”

“你说怎么了”，Loki怒声说。

“你为什么生气？”

Loki的嘴开开合合几次却没有发出声音来，他觉得自己简直蠢透了。

“你刚刚说我被宠坏了”。

Thor得意地笑着而Loki心里又低吼着，他现在可很了解Thor的面部表情了，“那不是件坏事，宝贝儿，我想宠坏你。”

“是啊，那你做的可真好，你绑架我，在我身上施展什么鲜血淋漓的恐慌仪式，还把我关在这破烂小木屋里无所事事。”

“我们不是无所事事”，Thor说，声音在他把脸埋进Loki下腹里的时候已经有点含糊不清了。

“当然”，Loki喃喃地，拿手掌心捂住嘴来堵住自己将要出口的呻吟。

……

……

……

几天之后，Thor让Loki肚皮朝下趴在永远不熄火的壁炉旁边的熊毛地毯上，他的小腹那里塞了靠垫，不自觉地弓起背，而Thor就在他身后的双腿间，非常强势地摁着他，以一种缓慢得折磨人的速度用他的舌头在他体内探索。

当Thor的舌头入侵了他的穴口时Loki把脸抵在地毯上闷哼了声，在边缘打旋的时候快感蒸腾让他头脑混沌，他甚至意识不到他舌头是什么时候继续深入的，但是一如既往地Thor让他浑身乏力，当那种熟悉的快感放慢了速度演变成折磨的时候Loki就伸手从脑门上擦掉了满满一手的汗。

然后Thor握住他的胯骨提起，让他上半身仍贴在地毯上，膝盖却支着跪起身，Loki觉得很疲惫，脱水了般，身体也在发热，但是Thor就喜欢他这种对自己身体失去掌控的样子，他的舌头仍在他体内，轻轻进出着让Loki蹙起眉。

等等。

这种感觉很不合理。

似乎Thor的舌头更长了，可以触碰到更深处的地方，然后Loki就可以感受那种熟悉的热度，让他舒展自己，就是感觉太过分了。

“你在做什么？”Loki颤抖地发问，但Thor的回答是伸手握住他的阴茎抚弄起来。

Loki这天已经高潮过两次了，他知道他可以再到一次，虽然Loki没有什么自慰的经验，但是他也知道关于他这个年龄段的青少年的常识，空气仍然是以一种会让他紧张的方式变得浓重，虽然不是每次他们——做这种事的时候都会如此，但是也算经常，而且次数多的足以让Loki烦躁了。

这感觉就像Thor在他身体里放了把火。

Loki尖叫了声向前爬去，但是Thor显然早有预料地摁住了他腰，把他拽回来，一面继续把脸埋在他屁股里，一面以一种Loki无法抗拒的手法抚弄他的阴茎。

但是绝对有什么事情不对，是Thor的舌头，只能是Thor的舌头不可能是别的，好像触碰到了更深的地方，但这不太现实啊，Loki看过Thor的脸埋在他屁股里太多次，对那种感觉相当熟稔了。

 这时候Thor的舌头又深入了点，在里面立起舌尖舔到了内壁，这种挤压和吮吸的感觉让Loki眼前一片白光，他不自觉地蜷缩起脚趾，又堵住自己嘴来避免呻吟，他现在握在Thor手心里的阴茎已经是再次濒临于释放的边缘，内里发痒似乎急不可耐地要Thor给他搔痒，他似乎浑身都在发痒，让他双腿情不自禁地颤抖起来。

“Thor……”，Loki好像已经意识不到自己出声了，而Thor把这当成继续的信号，他用大拇指搓弄着他顶端的缝隙，而Loki继续在他手里挺身渴求着更多，他觉得浑身上下再没有一根神经是归他控制，而Thor再次发出那种哼哼的声音，这声音简直要贯穿他全身，让被Thor舌尖所挑逗的地方更加敏感，Loki高潮了，这次的高潮是他从未经历过的，这感觉一波一波地冲击着他，真像从他下腹扩散开来蔓延到所有的神经末梢。

Loki昏了过去，而当他终于清醒意识回归的时候他发现他平躺着，Thor正趴在他身上吮吻着他大腿。

Loki乏力地抬起头，“你为什么要那么做？”

Thor的神情非常专注，向前抬头嘴角就和Loki的阴茎拉起条银丝，他舔了下含进嘴里。

“你指什么？”Thor喃喃地问道，似乎还在寻找残存的液体。

“你用舌头做的那些事。”

Thor终于抬起头来，得意地笑着，“你不喜欢嘛？”

Loki急喘了口气，他觉得他有眼泪要夺眶而出，他不知道这都是怎么了，就是觉得有绳子缠着他身体还越绷越紧马上要爆炸开来，“你为什么要让我享受？你的恶趣味是不是，你不仅在我身上肆意妄为，还让我跟你一起堕落。”

“Loki”，Thor摇摇头，在Loki身上用四肢撑起自己，“我不是恶趣味，我是以此为生，我知道有些人类会不停地给别人灌输什么概念，但是也许你忘的越快，你就会越快乐，而我永远不会停止让你感受到快感。”

这话或许不该让Loki觉得平静，但他的确觉得好受了点。

的确。

他眨了几下眼睛，而Thor也正非常专注地俯视着他，眼睛闪烁着，他的身体在Loki身上投下阴影，身旁的壁炉发出噼噼啪啪的声音，红色的火苗一闪一闪，这些都让Loki不愿去看，所以他也看着Thor的脸，注视着他脸上那微微困惑的神情。

有眼泪从Loki的眼角滑落到他头发，但这次哭泣的原因和以前并不一样，他试探性地伸出手去捧住Thor的脸颊。

“哦宝贝”，Thor轻声说，偏过头去亲吻Loki的指节，  
“别难过。”

Loki哽咽地干笑了声，双臂搂住了他脖颈。

Thor也垂头亲吻他的面颊，翻了身让Loki趴在他身上，这是他最喜欢的姿势，Loki知道他可以保持这样几个小时不动弹。

“既然感觉好为什么你还要生气？”

Loki深深地叹口气，拨开Thor挡住他脸的金发，“你绑架了我，你……你根本不了解我，我就是想从那个地方逃出来，但是我现在到了这，你知道这一切都非常不正确。”

“我知道，我知道”，Thor坐起来从沙发上拿下来毯子，躺在Loki旁边给他们俩盖上，“所以，如果没遇见我你会去哪里？”

Loki激灵了下，因为他并不知道这个问题的答案，

“这不公平”，他低声说，Thor继续爱抚他的面颊。

“为什么，就告诉我。”

“我当然不知道我要去哪里了”，Loki嗤笑了声抬起胳膊似乎要躲开Thor，“我就是离家出走，就是想离开那地方，到大城市去，任何城市……”

“你为什么要离家出走呢？”

“我不想讨论这个问题，你不是唯一一个有秘密的好不好，快告诉我，你舌头到底怎么了？”

Thor咯咯笑着，“变长了。”

Loki虽然有过猜测，但是亲耳听到证实的时候还是很震惊，“为什么是现在，不是之前？”

“因为我现在比以前更强大，可以改变身体，信不信随你，但是改变身体哪怕一点点都需要非常强大的力量”，Thor干巴巴地给他解释着。

Loki现在心里的第一个反应是但愿Thor的阴茎不会同理也变得更长，但他赶紧止住了这个想法，“所以你需要一个……一个人类，然后你会变得更强，那么你上次有个人类是什么时候？”

他屏息等着Thor给出这个回复。

“差不多五十年前。”

那听起来很久远了，而Loki非常诧异，忽然想起Thor给他的睡裙，那个款式很古老看起来可不像半个世纪前的风格，

“那，那你给我的衣服不是那时候的对吗？”Loki尝试着问道，他觉得他可以认定他不是穿过那衣服的Thor的第一个人类，但是听说至少有好几十年没被碰过了还是稍感安慰 。

“不是，我们在一起的时间里的大部分时候不穿衣服，或就穿短裤，我们是在个嬉皮士群居社认识的。”

Loki可以想象得出来，Thor这么个古铜肤色的，长金发在脑后扎成小球的，就穿了件短裤来炫耀他的肌肉，对每一个含羞带怯的姑娘笑脸相迎。

“那是谁？”

“她叫Jane”，Thor的声音听起来很伤感，好像在回忆过去。

“那她快乐吗，和你在一起的时候？”这真是个怪异到恐怖的问题，但Loki还是摁耐不住地问出了声，他似乎觉得脑海中想象的景象越来越清晰，就是阳光灿烂、又鲜花盛开的，然后大家围坐一起吞云吐雾，和漂亮姑娘们玩笑厮磨在一起，虽然不难推断她当时是愿意的，但是后来呢，她是就接受了这个命运？她知道Thor的真实身份吗？

“很快乐，我们在一起度过了非常快活的二十年。”

二十年？似乎很难定义这时间是长是短。

“然后也不是你杀了她？Loki低声问，其实内心深处他知道这答案，但恐惧还是在的。

“不是”，Thor声音很僵硬，“是癌症。”

“哦”，Loki下意识地说，一面看着Thor下巴上滑下的亮晶晶的泪痕，显然回忆起从前他也不是很好受，Loki如是意识到，“我非常抱歉？”

Thor的眼睛也有点震惊地转向他，尴尬地笑了声，“谢谢你。”

那天晚上Thor没再射在他身上，就是在毯子下抚慰着自己，脸埋在Loki的肩窝里粗重地喘息着。

他们过后都没提起。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这章写到基基问锤锤你舔我是不是恶趣味，锤回答我以此为生，我来解释一下这个以此为生吧，恶魔锤的食物当然不是精液，而是人类从他身上所获得的“快感”（pleasure），就是这样一个从处子到娇妻（误）完完全全属于锤的人类，恶魔锤取悦这个人类为这个人类带来快感，并以这个快感作为食粮，有点魔幻意味啊哈哈哈，（这些在后文会详细写到的，原话差不多是恶魔锤说“ i feed on human' pleasure”）
> 
> 这章还戳到我笑点了，就是锤说我变强大了可以让我改变自己身体舌头可以变长哦，然后娇妻基一脸惊恐地“卧槽那你的大鸟鸟可不要也变得更长啊”， |ﾟДﾟ)))


	9. 改变

“我们现在去地下室”，Thor告诉他说，Loki缓缓地放下手中的咖啡杯。

“做什么？”他谨慎地问。

“这次没血”，Thor笑道，“来吧。”

 这可不算个答案，Loki翻个白眼不情不愿地站起身，虽然心里有害怕是免不了的，但也没有第一次那么怕，过去的几天里小木屋是古怪的平静，而且日常也还算得上愉快，——他没遭受到半点伤害，Thor对他有什么需求时也是相当宽容，这点对Loki的身体是大有裨益。

 Thor领头向地下室走去，Loki跟在后边，等门打开看着下面的一路黑暗时打个寒噤，但无论如何还是步下台阶，觉得要摔倒的时候就把手搭在Thor肩膀上。

 他尴尬地站在空荡荡的房间中央，直到一点摩擦的声音响起，是Thor划着火点亮了蜡烛，一面继续去点剩余的。

“所以你是真的要用到这些还是单纯为了追求视效啊？”Loki看着屋内无数闪闪烁烁的蜡烛火苗问道，他好奇这个很久了。

“火焰也是必备的，当然要用到”，Thor简略地答。

“啊……这种仪式不应该是人类为了召唤你这种生物而进行的吗？”

Thor盯了他一眼，“人类捣鼓那些都是没用的，那是为了安慰自己编造出来的讹传。”

“啊哈。”

不过Thor也可能在撒谎，Loki心想，他才不会教被自己抓来的人类如何打败自己的法子呢，尤其他已经有过前科了，证明他在对Thor进行身体上的伤害时可不会手软的。

“快点吧，脱光了上去”，Thor拍拍Loki正一脸嫌恶地看着的那个祭坛，“用上你的膝盖和手肘。”

“那你、你会——”，Loki犹犹豫豫地问道，揪着自己的衣襟，他现在感觉到这屋子的阴冷了，如果不是问Thor点什么转移注意力的话，觉得这冷意要渗透全身似的。

祭坛、仪式、处子。

有趣哦。

“不会”，Thor果断地答，“你没什么可怕的，这次很快，也不会疼的。”

这是他为数不多的安慰了，Loki开始磨磨蹭蹭地脱掉他的外袍，里面的吊带和短裤，他有点哆哆嗦嗦起来，祭坛的也是和记忆中一样冰凉，不过总算这次不用整片身体都贴在上面，但作为受力点的膝盖还是凉的难受，他只希望Thor能动作麻利点。

但没有，Thor站在桌边，挑拣着药草放进钵子里，因为Loki无事可做，所以就在他身后观察着他一举一动，看着Thor继续忙碌着，显然不管在酝酿着什么他是非常兴奋和期待的，这点让Loki很不安，最后看Thor从个黑色瓶子里倒出些油出来一并到那个钵里搅拌起来，那东西的味道已然弥漫在空气中，Loki深吸了口，觉得并不难闻。

Thor飞快地脱掉衣服，把他的法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤都扔到一边，看着Thor也爬上祭坛还跪在他身后的时候Loki情不自禁地哆嗦了下，这姿势让他觉得非常暴露，Thor就离他不到几寸，还让他更往外分开点大腿，Loki虽然之前也有过这姿势，就是觉得如果Thor执意要撞进来的时候那可是无力阻拦的。

不过这次和以往一样，什么意外都没有，就是在Thor把那液体倒在他后腰上的时候不自觉地惊呼又哆嗦了下，因为那油也不知道在这里储存了多久特别凉，Thor快速地把油在Loki的屁股上涂抹开来，而且还有几滴就顺着他臀缝滑了下去，Loki觉得自己又要发抖，低下头试着别让自己那么紧张，他现在就希望自己能清楚这一切的来龙去脉，而且看着Thor那副讳莫如深的样子异常气愤。

然后Thor就和上次一样继续用那种古老又陌生的语言默念着什么，而Loki听着这声音、觉得周遭的空气气氛又浓重起来的时候就非常有冲动想抱紧自己的膝盖蜷缩成一团，Thor继续用油脂在Loki的后腰上勾勒起来，大约还是上回那些如尼文，感受到Thor的力量渐次蔓延整间室内时Loki专注地让自己深呼吸，他全神贯注地吸气、又呼气，导致在Thor粘满油膏的手指在滑到他臀缝并插入他的穴口时并没有任何防备。

这感觉让他悚然一惊，但并不难受，因为涂得到处都是的油脂显然起了润滑作用，而且也没有Thor第一次入侵时候那么疼，所以Loki再次深深吸气告诫自己这没什么，的确，Thor很快就收回手指，而且Loki能意识到Thor开始抚弄起他自己来，他偷偷地扭过肩膀回头发现Thor的眼睛果然又闪闪发亮了，那光也太明亮让Loki看起来都觉得刺眼，看着Thor环住自己的阴茎心急地套弄起来。

当第一波精液打在他屁股和腿根那里的时候Loki咝了一声，那液体非常热，或许也因为这地下室过冷的缘故，反正Loki只能暗自感激Thor这些个异于常人的可怕特点只有在这地下室里操演这古怪仪式的时候才表现出来。

Thor收集起那些飞溅的精液都蹭到Loki臀缝那里，一面念念有词一面再次把手指推搡进去抽插起来，Loki咬着牙，深深厌恶虽然觉得不舒服但还是觉得浑身发热的自己，他微微扭动了下姿势，但立即后悔，因为意外地着似乎让Thor的手指进得更深，然后他咬住嘴唇堵住自己即将发出的声音，还好，就是一声闷吭，算不得呻吟。

他能感受到周围空气的流动，然后突然间随着Thor念咒声音的终止，一下子全都寂静无声下来，Loki屏息感受着Thor撤出手指后，用大拇指爱抚了下他的洞口，就跳下了祭坛，对着Loki伸出手来：

“这就完啦？”他不敢置信地问道，在堪称惊世骇俗并把他吓得屁滚尿流的第一次经历后，这次简直平淡无奇嘛。

“嗯哼”，Thor点点头，他现在身体也是热热的，并且虹膜明亮看起来眼睛几乎全白的一样。

“这些都是在做什么？”Loki决心要知道答案。

“就是把我们绑定在一起的许多步骤当中的一步而已，你慢慢就知道了。”

Loki不喜欢Thor说话的声调。

“来吧，我们去洗澡。”

然后呢，洗澡的时候Thor低声哼哼着，看起来是令人反胃般的快活，等着花洒里的水变热的功夫里他不停地蹭着Loki的脸颊和脖子，等着进到浴缸里的时候也没停下，他还很仔细地拿起肥皂洗掉Loki身上粘着的油脂，抓住他屁股上的肉揉捏起来的时候发出赞赏和满意的声音。

Loki放松着自己，并没有不舒服，虽然仍然觉得Thor身上散发的热度、那种情不自禁就要哼哼起来的欢欣怡悦和闪烁发光的眼睛、火热的手掌有点微微的紧张。

然后Thor就用那种只会在床上出现的眼神注视着他的时候Loki乍然一惊：

“我们今晚要做吗，会操我吗？”

“你这么怕做什么，你已经很习惯了啊。”

“因为这是……”，Loki有点气急败坏，这是什么问题啊，“因为这是件大事！你该知道的，而且我也没有……没有你那么经验丰富！还、还会疼！”

Thor的表情立刻认真起来，“不会疼，我保证，虽然可能会最开始的时候有点，但我肯定帮你准备好。”

“那具体是什么时候？”

这次Loki并不打算轻松放过这个话题，他从Thor怀里挣开，躲到浴缸的另一端，抱起自己的胳膊，不去理会自己现在的样子还会是多么荒谬，（浑身光溜溜、水淋淋的却还深深蹙眉。）

 “在几个礼拜后”，Thor最后说。

“哦”，Loki有点不知道如何应对这个新信息，那似乎仍然很迫近，他觉得没法放宽心，但与此同时他也松了口气，暂时不用太焦虑了，而且内心深处似乎还有点小希望觉得或许有机会可以离开这里，说不定他哪天早晨醒来可以遇见个什么全副武装的反超自然生物组织来解救他呢，或者哪天Thor良心发现觉得这样是不对的，不论如何Loki觉得这家伙或许还不是那么无药可救。

不管这样，这些都要等以后了，因为Thor很快再次非常坚决地把他拉过来搂紧，在他肩膀和脖子那里亲个不停。

“你真好闻”，他喃喃地说，这让在水流下面的Loki皱皱眉：

“我站在水里呢。”

Thor咯咯地笑起来，Loki斜睨了他一眼，试着让自己在Thor那么明亮眼睛的注视下保持镇静，“我现在嗅觉更灵敏了，而且这是你自己的味道，即使在水里也冲不掉。”

等洗完Thor拿毛巾给他擦拭的时候Loki还在闷头思索着，Thor刚刚说的话也是他更强大的意思，他说不定可以做到些Loki完全意料不到也不敢想象的事，他让Thor把自己拉上床，他们都是浑身赤裸的，因为刚洗过澡也是觉得热气腾腾的，Thor侧躺着抱着平躺着的他，Loki只在Thor的搂抱变得紧得受不了的时候才偏头看他一两眼。

而Thor显然因为刚才的仪式还非常兴致高昂，他温柔地亲吻Loki并且来回摩挲他前胸，时不时蹭过他乳头揉捏着，Loki专注于这个吻，这个吻不仅算不得糟，感觉还蛮好，就是还没有用上舌头只是两片嘴唇蹭来蹭去的，也喜欢Thor的胡茬刮得他略微痒的感觉，还有在他们的嘴凑到一起的时候砰砰的心跳声，反正被别人这么温柔地对待的感觉非常棒，虽然Thor对他不粗鲁，但有时候也很强势得容不得拒绝。

不过现在呢，因为获知发生真正的性关系还要几个礼拜后，这让Loki稍微安下心来权且享受这个怀抱，他也仰起头蹭着Thor的下唇，等Thor退开呼吸的时候让就放任他的大拇指揉捏着他一边的乳头，Loki闭上眼在Thor侧脸那里喘息着，他从来不知道这感觉能那么好。

等忽然间有种最不可思议的感觉时Loki猛然睁开眼。

“哦，等一下”，Loki惊得有点呼吸不畅，他倒抽一口冷气，搞什么鬼，他怎么突然觉得屁股那里湿湿的。

“我要去卫生间，我觉得还有油没——”

 “哦没事的”，Thor摇摇头，用胳膊圈紧了Loki，而Loki知道这姿势是什么含义，就是Thor根本不肯放开他，刚才Loki还不确定那里是不是有残存的没洗净的油脂，但现在他敢说那不是，这种可怕的意识让他惊慌不已。

“放开我！”Loki喘着气大声说，虽然感觉现在那液体没在流淌，但那湿漉漉的绝对还在，“我要起来。”

“不，你不用”，Thor加重了说话的语气，然后出于Loki最深切的恐惧，Thor探手下去，然后他试图并拢双腿挣脱开Thor，但一如既往地无济于事，Thor的手指已经一路伸到了他臀缝那里并且抹了把再放到眼前查看，指缝间都是Loki的泛着水光的黏腻液体，挂满了Thor的食指和中指。

“这是什么？”Loki有气无力地问道。

“这是说啊”，Thor的语调相当得意地亲吻Loki的面颊，“你有感觉了。”

这句话的含义简直像雪崩一样让Loki震惊，也不知道他哪里来的那么大力气猛然甩开了Thor冲向浴室，他甚至眼前发花看不清东西，但还是踉踉跄跄地跑进浴室锁上门。

“你他妈的对我做了什么！”听到Thor朝这边走过来的脚步声时Loki打开喷头厉声嘶吼着，他想让自己冷静下来，希望能再次洗干净自己，而且水声也让他听不清Thor的话和他持续不断的敲门声，Loki并不理会他，抓过来所有的毛巾疯狂地去擦拭自己的屁股和腿根，虽然什么都摸不到但还是恍惚觉得烧着了一样。

等他终于停手的时候，发觉本来就因为他们刚刚那场共浴所剩无几的热水没有了，现在都是凉水了，他强迫让自己镇静后只是觉得越来越难受。

“Loki？”Thor隔着门叫道，Loki拿起毛巾把自己包裹起来，坐到地上抱住自己的膝盖。

“别管我。“

“你在里面会着凉的。”

“我不在乎。”

门外沉默下来，Loki垂下头，把脑袋埋进膝盖。

他这辈子还从来没觉得这么屈辱呢，回想起臀缝里那湿滑的液体也彻底无助的感觉让他头皮发麻，这都是Thor干的，Thor把他变成那样，他才跟Thor一起呆了几个礼拜，他就成了这样，那么等十年、二十年后呢，Thor到底在谋划什么！

他脑袋中的所有想法都似乎在急速旋转，让他越来越头脑混沌想不清楚任何事，他觉得胸腔发紧张想大嘴呼吸，这才意识到自己早就哽咽地哭了起来。

“Loki”，Thor正在门外喊着他并梆梆敲门，Loki一惊后擦擦自己的眼泪，他现在连耳朵里都嗡嗡的不知道Thor敲门敲了多久，“Loki，我并不想打碎这个门，但如果你还不出来的话。”

这语调里的坚决让Loki僵硬，他现在很了解Thor的语气，就是非常沉稳，但也暗含着你要倒大霉了的那种语调。

“等下”，他低声说，敲门声立刻停了下来。

“我可以等”，Thor的声音也很平稳，“我可以让你在里面呆到平静下来，但是我刚才听到你在哭和喘不上气的声音了。”

“我没事”，Loki深呼吸了口气，他并不想让Thor砸碎这门然后冲进来，他的意识重新专注于现实，而不是过分追究和沉浸于Thor都对他做了什么的思考，开始担忧Thor对他的关心、和一会出去后要发生什么，但Loki立刻决定还是不要拖延的好，他用不住打战的双腿支撑自己站起来，打开插销慢吞吞地开门，步伐僵硬地走出去，也不肯抬头，然而Thor就正站在门外，看见的时候他立刻颤栗了下，但Thor随即上前用胳膊环住了他肩膀，微微紧了紧。

“你好凉”，Thor轻声责备着带他去客厅，壁炉的火焰还是熊熊燃烧着，然后和从前一样，Thor把他拉到沙发上，他躺倒在沙发上把扶手充作枕头，然后让Loki趴在他身上，拿过两条毯子来盖好，一面轻轻地摩挲着他后脑，捋顺他头发，

“好好休息，然后我们再谈。”

……

……

……

 


	10. 启示录

“你怎么能这样对我，你怎么能这样对任何人！”Loki觉得能让自己的声音不再颤抖得太厉害后就大声吼道，这事简直闻所未闻，Thor甚至也不事先提醒或者警告他。

Thor正摩挲着Loki头发的手停滞下来。 

“你真是个奇怪的小东西，Loki。”

“我奇怪？是你在我耳朵边嘀咕你那些乱人心智的东西把我变成个怪胎还要说我奇怪！” 

“啊这么说可有点尖锐了”，Thor轻责道，不过声音还挺温柔的，难掩其中的愉悦，“人类的女性，女人们，都会这样的。”

“可我是个男的！”Loki抗议道，他可从来没想过这事儿，以前也是对姑娘们不够感兴趣更不会去探究这么私密方面的，理论上他现在知道自己是怎么一回事了，再说，她们湿的也不是屁股啊。

“我觉得你会感激这个改变的”，Thor非常坚定地说，“我知道现在社会发达，你随便找个路边便利店就可以买到润滑剂，但是在我经历过的以前的日子里，有时候油膏可是非常珍贵和稀少的，我觉得这个改变对我们俩都很有好处。”

这时Loki意识到Thor的上一个人类就是个女人，叫做Jane的，“所以呢，你不会这么改变女人们吗？你就直接操她们？”

“会有准备工作，不过简短些，嗯，有时候可能过短了。” 

“为什么？”

“因为我跟她们结婚了” Thor咯咯地笑道，“而且她们也准备好给她们丈夫服务了。”

这个于Loki而言还是太震撼，他一激灵就从Thor身上爬起来披着毯子坐直在他腿上，而Thor仍旧看来很坦然自若的样子，对着Loki微笑着，在炉火的映衬下头发是深金色的。

“你和她们结婚了？”

Thor仰起头，脸上的神情微微凝重了点，“那时候我装作是贵族，后来是富裕的企业家，我就游刃有余地社交喽，巴结女士们什么的，给她们看我的钱包，不过这个主要展示给她们的父亲，总之在过去我活的更一帆风顺。”

“你会变老吗”，Loki眯眯眼。

“那很慢，而且呢”，Thor顿了顿，然后Loki突然看见Thor的脸发光了，虽然可能只有一秒钟不到，也可能是火焰反射的光让Loki叫不准，还有Thor的胡须和头发都是在闪烁发光，让他的脸部线条更柔和，使他看起来还不到三十岁，但是因为阴影的缘故使他的相貌更威严，他脸上的光很快消失不见了，Loki不由得加快呼吸，“当我力量充沛的时候可以控制自己的外貌。”

“但是——”，Loki指指Thor的脸颊，“这是你真正的样子吗？”

“是啊这是我的人类形态，我告诉过你了，你出现的时候我非常虚弱，就比一般人类强不了多少。”

Loki琢磨了下，“你是从你的身为处子的人类身上汲取力量对不对？既然那样，为什么不让他们一直保持处子之身呢？”

“我的力量来源于完全和我绑定在一起的人类的快感，而要想这个绑定没有任何纰漏，这个人类就需要除了我之外没被任何人碰触过”，Thor用手指比了比Loki和他自己，他现在说话的语调非常平稳，而且不假思索，所以Loki决定把这当成个问出自己所有心中疑问的邀请。

“然后你还需要这个人类是心甘情愿的。”

他真恨死那时候在Thor的卡车上脱光衣服，急不可耐地要求Thor操他的自己，他说不定真得后悔一辈子。

“是啊，过去几百年里那些条条框框的规矩甚至对我是个好处，婚姻也通常意味着夫妻要永远彼此忠诚，她呢需要听我的话，而且和我的新娘上床前无非说几句甜蜜的情话而已也是非常容易的。”

Loki意识到Thor是非常喜欢回忆这些过往的陈年旧事的，直白点说每次他每次都津津有味地讲着，这种信息虽然不能给Loki带来一丁点安慰，甚至只是在加深他的恐惧，但Loki也不由得被这些故事吸引并觉得很引人入胜。

“那她们不会告诉别人你的真实身份吗？”他现在和Thor是两人在这里，如果他向别人求助……

“我非常谨慎地有自己地产、城堡，每个国家都有我的寓所，婚礼后呢我就带我的新娘到那里去住，最开始只是为了展现我的财力而已，但是实际上我只能在那里开始准备工作，况且……就算她们说了有人会相信吗？一位年轻的女士居然根据他新婚丈夫在床上的所作所为就对外宣称她父亲给她择选的乘龙快婿是个魔鬼吗？被嘲笑一通都算她运气好了，搞不好还要被当做巫女烧死。”

“魔鬼，啊哈？”Loki立刻接过话茬。

“是他们那么说”，Thor不满地耸耸肩，“不过，如果我告诉你有不少姑娘们会很快接受她们身上发生的事你会惊讶吗？她们没遇见我前可能都过得郁郁寡欢，所以她们就会放飞自我，在我的照顾下找到自由，和快感。”

Loki扭动了下，试着想象，之前他父亲没有取消他们的付费电视的时候他曾经在HBO台看过都铎王朝，所以他在脑海里把Thor放入那个时代，有个石头建造的乌漆麻黑的城堡，曲折的回廊、人们穿着繁复的礼服……不过他觉得他没法游刃有余地和这些贵族们交际，搞不好他得搞得人仰马翻，把所有的女士们都气得半死……

“那男的呢？”

“他们更放得开呢”，Thor得意地笑说，“在我觉得社交太无聊的时候，就出去旅行，我就会找些比较开放的地方，躲在那里。”

“比如？”

“我曾经在罗马和下辖的行省呆过很久，尤其是比较偏远的地域”，Thor的笑有点淡下来表情变得严肃，“不过我年轻时候也的确挺放荡不羁的。”

Loki震撼得说不出话，古罗马？他没了解那时候的历史设想不出来，Thor是在之前说过他两千岁了，可是要是真具象化起来，还是有点不可思议，比假想几个世纪前Thor在贵族社团里左右逢源的难度要大多了。

“你会没事的”，等他们都沉默了片刻后Thor试探性地告诉他，“你非常有力量，而且你也没有失去什么啊。”

“这你又是从何得知！”Loki厉声叫道，他讨厌现在的对话转化了话题，他想要更多的信息，关于Thor都去过哪里和他的所见所闻，他很想听故事，虽然Thor担保过他们会离开这，不过Thor乍然间这个发问就提醒了他现在的处境。

“你从未提过你父母”，Thor说，“你从未说过他们会找你，也从没哭求说要回家去，倒是有不少跟我正式结婚了的人类那么做过呢。”

“那是因为我没他们那么蠢！”Loki叫道，觉得受到冒犯非常气愤，“而且我现在了解你了。”

“你母亲叫什么？”Thor仰头等着他的答案。

“Farbauti”，Loki迟疑了下才说，说起这个名字觉得有点古怪，不过自从有记忆开始，说起他父母的名字就从来不会高兴。

“你父亲呢？”

“Laufey。”

Thor点点头，“你恨他们。”

“我恨的是他”，Loki纠正他，“至于她，我只是厌恶而已。”

“记住这点就好”，Thor耸耸肩。

“为什么要我记住恨我的父母？然后呢，爱你吗？”

听到说爱这个字眼Thor的眼睛闪了闪，Loki哆嗦了下，又赶快说，“你知道这关系非常不正常，我一直困在这怎么可能过的好？”

Thor沉默了会，仔细看着Thor的脸色，“你会没事的”，他重复了遍，“因为你很有力量，你也展示过了，今天我们进行的那个仪式，也是有史以来最快的一次。”

“你指的什么？最快的？你是临时起意决定今天的吗？”

Thor哈哈笑着，“今天仪式的目的呢，就是给你的身体带来你已经知道的那个改变，但是我需要你有感觉，我得……挑逗你的身体，这么说吧，你非常敏感，反应很好。”

天呐，Thor是说……

“通过……舔我”，Loki慢慢地说。

“是啊”，Thor的笑容很明亮，这时Loki察觉到被Thor压在他身下的大腿动了动，啊啊真棒，他果然又想了。

“你是哪的人，你是生下来就这样吗，还是你曾经也是个人类？”Loki快速地发问，暗自希望能引开Thor的注意力。

Thor仍旧很放松地躺着，当他偷偷地把手伸进Loki裹着自己的毯子里开始轻轻揉捏他光裸的屁股，“也许在北欧吧我猜，我记不清楚了，我也记不清我是怎么变成这样的。”

“那你有同类吗？”天呐，难道书上或者电视剧里那些超自然生物都是真实存在的？

“有吧”，Thor耸耸肩，“不过我们之间不联系，而且我们的数量好像少了许多，我知道也许你会觉得我夸大其词，但是不管是我或者我的同类，要想在人类中安全活到现在也不容易。”

“是啊，当初我就那么上了你的卡车真是你交了好运了”，Loki气哼哼地说，把毯子拽紧了点。

“是啊”，Thor哈哈笑着支起膝盖，Loki没防备一下子向前栽去，但还是在Thor胸前想支撑起自己，他们的小腹现在几乎贴到一起了，Loki能觉察到Thor的阴茎顶到了他大腿内侧，“你真是我的天赐福音。”

Thor开心地笑着让Loki磨起牙来，还天赐福音，该死的Thor！这根本不好笑，这对他和对Thor能一样吗！

“你就不会上个网吗！”Loki愤声说，想要换个姿势，不想让Thor那么快就如愿以偿，“网聊再约个会不是很容易吗。”

Thor叹口气，“告诉你个小秘密，我可恨死现代社会了。”

“可怜哦”，Loki嗤笑着，“我相信古罗马一定很适合你。”

Thor很快沾沾自喜起来，“那当然，不过关于我的持久力引起人们的关注时候我可就赶紧逃之夭夭了。”

“哦闭嘴吧”，Loki低吼道，恨得要拿手去打Thor的脸，看那个得意样子真是气不打一出来，但Thor很快就抓住了他手腕，不住地放在嘴边亲吻着他的指节。

“我们在这里不用呆太久了”，Thor过会儿挂上副认真的神情说，“我不想让你不高兴，如果你有问题，我肯定知无不言，你想听什么故事我也乐意给你讲，不过我希望你能开始考虑你的角色了，是时候接受命运了。”

Loki讨厌这个，因为Thor说不定说得对，他看看Thor又看看窗户，外面黑天了，什么也看不见，不过他知道外面都是皑皑白雪、无尽的深林，还有蚀骨的寒冷……Thor说过他之前会跟女人们结婚，他会假装成自己是贵族，所以那些小姐们，他的妻子们，也不是凭空消失完全人间蒸发了对不对，Thor还说他们会离开这个小木屋的，所以他早晚还有机会？

“好吧”，他最后答道，虽然还觉得这么说很别扭，“要怎么接受？”

Thor没有搭腔但是坐起身来，Loki就贴在他强壮的胸膛前，困在他盘坐起的双腿间，他等着Thor的下一步反应，但Thor没再动作，只是用双手在毯子下搂着他腰，温暖着他。

一两分钟后，Loki反应过来。

好吧好吧。

他虽然也主动亲过Thor，出于请求或者是回应他的热切，所以他不想磨蹭了，就往前去用自己的嘴唇贴上Thor的，Thor嗯嗯了一声，不由得让Loki浑身一颤。

他瞅了Thor一眼，不知道是该把主动权交还给他，还是继续再亲一次，但这次在接下来Loki犹豫地磨蹭他嘴唇的时候Thor都坐得闷不做声。

然后Thor抬手把他搂得紧了点试图甩掉Loki披着的毯子。

“不要，等下”，Loki赶忙按住他叫道，Thor的确停顿下来，但是看着Loki的眼神却有点强势得不容拒绝，于是Loki深呼吸解释着，“我……我今晚不想有那个感觉，就让我今天适应一下，行不行？”

在Thor来不及作答，或者说他失去勇气前，Loki伸出手去握住了Thor的阴茎，Thor长长地叹息了声，向后仰起头，Loki紧张得有点僵住了，Thor的阴茎现在在他手里很硬很热，而且最要命的是，他甚至握不过来。

Thor没催促他，但是他用他目光灼灼的眼神不眨眼地盯着Loki，Loki觉得在他的目光下脸颊要涨红，手上开始撸弄起来，他手往上滑直到裹住了顶端，那里正往外渗着粘液，Loki把粘液抹开一面微微握得紧了加快速度上下抚弄起来，他知道Thor急切得不行的样子，虽然他觉得他所做的还远远不到会让Thor心急，他手法也不怎么熟练，但Thor仍旧摸起来很热并不住低吼。

当Thor高潮的时候，Loki瞪大眼来回看着Thor的脸色和他的阴茎，眼睁睁地看他快感那么强还是很震惊的，看他在Loki手里硬的跟铁似的说不定他现在也眼前一片白光呢，然后Thor高亢地吼了声，掐住了Loki的腰然后射了出来，浓稠的液体注满了Loki的手掌心都流到了他们的下腹。

Thor用亲在他脸颊的吻感谢了他，短暂地靠在沙发上休憩了会就去厨房拿了毛巾来把他们都擦干净，Loki看着Thor一根一根地从他指缝间擦掉那些白色的液体，还好，他并没觉得恶心。

如果不是Thor那些话里的一些小细节，那么这天从震惊过渡到现在或许能算得上非常很安心了。

他现在不想让Thor碰他，不想要那种快感，所以他也就不会湿，然而Thor也的确听了他话，让Loki的手帮他攀至高峰。

但这并不能够解释，当Loki精疲力尽地躺下来的时候，那些奔涌而出的泪水是从何而来。

……

……

……


	11. 下雪

第二次仪式过后没几天，Loki从浴室出来的时候看见他的牛仔裤正摊在床上，他惊叫了声冲过去拿起来查看，说到底还挺可笑的，重得这样一件最平常的又被磨旧了的裤子居然会让他有这种激动得要出眼泪的快乐，不过事实的确如此，穿了几个礼拜的冰凉滑腻的衬裙和睡袍了，就连那家红色的厚实浴袍都能让他如获至宝的，而且这裤子还洗干净了有肥皂的味道。

Thor走了进来，手里端着杯冒热气的咖啡。

“你要把这个还给我？”

“天气不错，我觉得我们可以出去走走，我也没有合适的能给你穿的衣服。”

Loki兴奋地叫了声，不住手地摩挲他的旧牛仔裤。

吃过早餐后他们就出门了，Loki看起来，或者说是觉得，觉得自己有点古怪，因为他的牛仔裤算是身上穿的唯一一件正常东西，——他里面穿的是那个粉白相间的吊带衬裙，上身是Thor的法兰绒衬衫、他的夹克外套和双靴子，这些无疑对Loki而言都有点太宽松了，Thor穿的是件深灰色的高领套头衫和蓝色牛仔裤，他不需要更多的衣物了，仅此而已。

Loki虽然之前也踏出过这个小木屋，但只是在院子范围里，但是他们现在正沿着山路往上走去，虽然这也算不得真正的山路，他们的步行速度很慢，但Loki并不在意，反正他们也没有什么目的的，就是随意出来散散心。

凛冽的空气味道非常清新好闻，Loki深深呼吸着。

随后他呼吸慢慢加速，因为他们脚下的路径都是向上的，现在的地势已经比小木屋高很多，深林里的树木茂盛，但都被厚厚的积雪覆盖，直到他们爬到半山腰的时候才看见这里的全景。

Loki禁不住有点瞠目结舌，他还从未领略过如此景象呢，无边无际的山峦、粉妆玉琢的冰雪，还有盘根错节的参天树木，这里不仅美，还震撼人心。

不过他也怀疑这算不算Thor意图在告诉他他无路可去啊？

Thor在一旁脸色如常的样子，他可不像Loki，爬了这么高居然脸不红气不喘的，就靠在棵就近的树干上旁观着Loki走来走去，Loki觉得现在眼前的景象和他经历过的可迥乎不同，而现在这个是他的命运了，他摇摇头抛走脑海里的想法，俯身握了一把积雪在手心，那雪纯洁得圣洁，没有一点杂质。

他把雪握成雪球砸向Thor。

雪球不偏不倚地打到Thor的前胸上，他困惑地低头看了一眼才又慢悠悠地把脑袋转向Loki才反应过来，然后忽然就咧嘴笑了起来。

糟了。

打雪仗Loki简直一点胜算都没有，Thor体温高，搓起雪球来速度又快个头也大，虽然Loki是逊色不了太多，但很快他的手就冻红了有点发僵弄不出球来了。

他大笑着躲到一棵大树背后，一面偷偷摸摸地探出脑袋观察Thor的位置，一面尽力地握着雪球，有纷纷扬扬的雪花扑到了他脸上让他咳嗽了几下，一面止住自己咯咯的笑声把大树当做掩护一发一发地射出自己的炮弹，前胸，中了！肩膀，又中了！

Thor大跨步向他走过来，还是开怀地笑着，然后Loki撒腿就跑让Thor在他身后追赶，Thor一面追一面两手扔出的雪简直下雨了一样扬到Loki身上，Loki弯下腰，扔出最后一个雪球后赶忙就地翻滚到最近的一颗大树后躲好。

简直笑疯了。

然后有雪球打在树干上，碎裂的小冰碴炸开来蹦到Loki脸上让他赶忙跳起——

一个雪球正中他太阳穴。

“哦”，Loki膝盖一软。

“啊抱歉，我不知道你要起来”，从远处传来Thor的喊声，那雪球本来就大，Thor手掌心又热，所以那雪球捏得特别严实杀伤力简直不亚于一块石头了。

Loki现在眼前发花，都分不清眼前哪个是天空哪个是山峰了。

Thor现在正手捧着他脸，用大拇指轻轻按摩被打过的地方，揉起来有点酸痛但感觉皮肤里面突突地跳着似的，Loki知道这一下子虽算不得严重，不过也够他受了。

“我非常抱歉”，Thor又说了遍。

“没事。”

Loki眨眨眼，看着远处的山脉，雪是白的天是蓝的但是他现在都分不清那个界限了。

“Loki？”

“嗯？”

他发现自己被Thor抱了起来，用的是抱新娘的姿势，想到可以不用自行走回去他忽地有点松了口气就伸出手搂住了Thor的脖颈免得自己脑袋向后仰，他眨眨眼睛又闭上，忽然觉得明晃晃的阳光太刺眼。

哦，哦，哦。

其实除了脑袋的跳痛后，他心情还挺平静的，是有点小遗憾他还没有出去逛够，这场雪仗可能是他印象中几个月来最开心的事儿了，勉强和这个能有比较的应该是他有次在酒吧半夜两点跟人玩扑克牌最后赢了顿免费的晚餐，然而那天之后的第三个晚上Thor就出现了。

“我觉得我没那么用力呀”，距离小木屋还有一半路程的时候Thor说。

“你没有”，Loki喃喃地答。

“那你看起来那么疼”。

“就偏头疼而已，算不上脑震荡。”

“你怎么这么确定。”

“经验丰富啊。”

回到小木屋并没用上多久，抱着他上了那几层台阶的时候Thor的脚步稳稳当当。

Thor把他放在沙发那里躺好，他揉眼睛的功夫里看着Thor消失了一会又拿了马克杯回来，Loki心急地接过喝了几口，现在他知道这恶心东西是相当有疗效的了，而的确，头疼几乎是立竿见影地好了不少，他又大口喝了半杯一面长长地出口气，在沙发上蜷缩起来。

“我不是故意要——”

“我知道，Thor，你不是故意往我脸上砸雪球好让我残废还是怎样的，意外而已”，他停顿了下又说，“作为一个魔鬼，你可有点婆婆妈妈呢。”

“我告诉过你我不想伤害你，我不想违背自己的诺言。”

大约是那药剂的治疗效果太好，Loki忽然有点兴奋，觉得这事简直特别有趣，

说实话他也不知道自己为什么觉得这事有趣好玩，眼前这家伙绑架他，强制地要和他发生关系还动不动就让他的屁股如同女孩子的阴道那样湿的不行，但是现在居然会因为一场游戏里的意外，真诚地道歉个没完，而他道歉的缘故就是自己说过的话不能言而无信。

Loki笑了起来，但是他的笑声被Thor坚决地握住他下巴抬起他脸的手给打断了，他正专注地看Loki的眼睛，不是刻意要和他眼神交汇，而是在检视他瞳孔。

“我没事”，Loki重申了一次，偏过头让自己的下巴闪开Thor的手，又喝了一口药剂，他觉得既然疗效这么快捷，说不定也可忍受这个味道。

他摇晃着杯子看着里面浓稠的棕色液体又皱皱眉，“既然……既然你可以用这个药剂治好我，你为什么不去治好Jane呢？”

因为Thor好半天没搭腔Loki就从自己注视的液体那里抬起头看他，震惊地发现Thor的表情非常凝重，他下巴那里绷得紧紧的。

“因为她不想”，Thor好一会才答，他脸色如常后Loki下意识地往后缩了点，然后Thor什么都没做，就是直直地看着Loki好像要看透他一样，Loki故意地再次抬起杯子掩饰自己，Thor的眼睛再次聚焦在他脸上的时候他赶忙又喝了一口。

Thor轻哼了一声爱抚着他头发。

“好点了吗？”Thor用他惯常的语调问道，好像刚才的紧张都是假象。

“嗯哼，谢谢”。

Loki的确好了不少，现在头几乎不痛了，有那么一两秒钟他心想Jane怎么那么蠢啊，居然不选择这种简直奇迹般的治疗，而要死于癌症，那死相肯定不会好看的，但另一个想法猛然间出现在他脑海的时候他不禁浑身一凛。

如果是在和Thor度过了二十年后，她把死亡视作解脱呢？

“你以前为什么会偏头疼啊”，Thor不经意地提起，让Loki顿时有些来气。

“不知道，就被人打脑袋太多次了吧。”

Thor再次用一根指头抬起他下巴，Loki也没反抗地看向他，Thor轻轻抚摸着他面颊，“为什么你经常被人打？”

Loki觉得气愤得不行，“你说呢！”他怒声说。

Thor眯眯眼，但表情依然很柔和，“啊，这就是你离家出走的缘故吗？”

“我告诉你了我不想讨论这方面的事”。

Thor刚刚是坐在地板上，但是他现在站起后重新在Loki身边的沙发位置上坐下，一面拍拍他膝盖，“来这。”

Loki分开腿跨坐在他大腿上，Thor捏住他腰把他拉近了一点，不过还是有一定的可以保持眼神交汇的距离。

“这就是你恨你父亲并且厌恶你母亲的缘故吗？”

Loki回想起从前有点说不出话来，Thor怎么能记得这么清？

而且他干嘛要在乎这个？

“自从我有记忆他就把我往死里打”，Loki语调平平地说，“高兴吗？”

“不高兴”，Thor低吼了一声，眼睛闪烁着，“他是喝醉了吗？”

“没有，就是混蛋而已。”

Thor的眼神越过他肩膀看着火焰，Loki也同时看着Thor瞳孔里反射着的光泽，他能觉察出来Thor的大腿非常僵硬紧绷。

Loki忽然觉得有股彻头彻尾的愤慨让他难受。

“你难道替我生气呢，真的吗？”他冲Thor冷笑着，然后Thor诧异地看着他，“我觉得你该高兴吧，如果他不打我我也就不会离家出走，再呆在那个车站无处可去，你也就没有你现在的人类小玩物了。”

“别这么说”，Thor说，他有点不敢置信，不过Loki是真的非常生气，Thor也正瞪大眼睛看着他，好像他从未有过窃喜、好像Loki深受的那些家庭暴力真的震惊到他一眼。

“我他妈的想说什么就说什么！”Loki叫道，试图从Thor腿上下来，但立刻被Thor捏住了胳膊固定在那里，看着Thor攥紧了他胳膊指甲几乎要穿透衬衫的时候Loki挑挑眉意味深长地说：

“还说不伤害我呢，但你哪次不都是按着我！随你的心意要我怎样就怎样！”

他真想讥讽Thor的伪善，狠狠地嘲讽他。

“够了宝贝儿”，Thor简短地说，声音低沉，“你父亲没权力碰你，我有，你是我的。”

Loki听闻嗤了声，Thor继续说，“我有滥用我的权力吗？我有折磨过你吗？我没有吧，我对你怎么样还用说吗！你知道我希望你能怎样，你的快乐还不是就掌握在你自己手里。”

Loki真想把他眼睛抠出来，但伸手的时候几乎是意料之中地被Thor掐住了手腕。

“是啊，你让我快点习惯，你说了好多次了，但如果我没有呢，难道Jane不也是这样吗？你根本没告诉我实话，你是没杀她，是她杀了自己只是为了摆脱你！”

Loki疾言厉色地大吼着，声音非常刺耳，他说的这些话几乎是不假思索地说了出来，他顿时就后悔，觉得自己要为口不择言付出代价了，

但没有，Thor掐着他手腕的力道松懈下来。

“她爱我”，Thor平静地说，“但她也有她自己的信仰，我不想违背她的意愿，是她自己做出了决定我也尊敬她的选择，但她的确爱我，我相信这个消息于你可言恐怕比她恨我而不想活着要震惊得多吧。”

说完话，Thor就推开了Loki，让他哑口无言地留在沙发上，独自一人从小木屋走了出去。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：谁都别来跟我吵吵虐啊，我是get不到虐点的，每次看文都一脸淫笑，再说谁没跟自己男朋友吵过架啊！


	12. 讨价还价

Loki讨厌死这小木屋了。

他讨厌那木质建材的味道，讨厌那浅黄色的地板，讨厌沙发上的红色织物，讨厌质地粗糙又冰凉的床单，浴室里也是冷冰冰的好半天才能出热水，还有那大锅炉的声音嘈杂又刺耳。

他有时候会逃到楼上去，但也没多大进展，那些房间里几乎没什么家具，只有个大箱子塞满了散发着霉味的旧衣服，Loki已经都翻过一遍了，找出几件勉强能穿的，他也讨厌死那些滑腻的丝织品了。

不过他很快就发现了个宝藏，那是个旧箱子里面装着些破旧的平装书和杂志，他慢慢地阅读，仔细看着题目，不管那些小说是多么无聊还是如饥似渴地看着每一个字。

今天呢，他给自己发现了件新袍子，是白色的还带蕾丝花边的，正准备扔到一边的时候忽然觉得很厚实又暖和，倒是比那件红色的合适多了，如果拿这件和他的袜子搭配着穿说不定可以换掉他的吊带和短裤了，不禁有点高兴，就在二楼的一间卧室紧贴着墙根垫着一大推旧衣物坐了下来。

不知道Thor哪里去了，虽然他还按时给Loki做饭并且晚上一起睡觉，但其他的时间里，Loki相当自由。

现在或许他该放松些的，但没有，他始终觉得气氛有点压抑，虽然不害怕，就是很不安。

他今天看的是本西方小说，写得还凑合，大概是上个世纪五十年代的书Loki有点叫不准，是看封面推断的，现在这房间好安静啊，Loki虽然听不见木柴燃烧的声音，但是隐约听见水管嗡嗡的响动。

所以当屋子的出现个投影的时候他几乎从地上弹了起来，然后发觉Thor正站在门口，天啊Loki居然一点脚步声都没听到。

他肯定特别擅长这种偷偷摸摸的潜行。

“你在看什么？”等着Loki心跳平复下的好一会功夫后，Thor才问道。

 _我不想和你说话_ ，Loki心说，但他回答的是，“小说。”

“我知道你可能会无聊”，Thor小心翼翼地说，让Loki斜了他一眼。

“总有事情比无聊更可怕”，

Thor看着他没再出声，于是Loki低下头继续看着自己的书本，不是说他觉得不能和Thor你来我往的争论，但他还是希望Thor能先出声陈词。

“我有种古怪的想道歉的感觉。”

Loki抬起头想等着Thor继续说下去，但他等待了几秒钟后Thor却没再出声。

“但你不会道歉”，Loki猜测着。

“是的，我不会”，Thor点点头，“但也说不准，毕竟我当初保证说不再提起关于你父母的事儿，鉴于你那么……敏感。”

“敏感？”Loki重复了遍，并不掩饰话音中的不满。

Thor点点头确认了下，似乎还有点期待Loki继续说下去，不过呢既然他们又开始说话了，Loki觉得他也可以借此机会问问别的Thor有点守口如瓶的东西。

“我想知道你第一个人类的故事”，Loki脱口而出，Thor先是抿了抿嘴巴，Loki还以为他又要三缄其口呢，但是他走上前来在地板上盘腿坐下：

“我记不太清楚了，只能恍惚记得那是个女人”，Thor慢慢地说，看着Loki的方向但不肯直视他的眼睛，“我还记得那是……是转变我的地方，斯堪的纳维亚半岛。”

“关于那时候的记忆都是碎片一般的，有雪、又有火，还是冗长的做爱，直到她死去后我才清醒过来。”

书本从Loki手里滑落了下去，掉在地板上砰的一声，Thor的眼睛直视着那书掉落，Loki的没有。

“所以你做了什么？”他的声音在颤抖。

“我不大确定”，Thor喃喃地说，刚才他的声音还是很平稳，甚至于淡漠呢，但现在非常沉重，“大约就是……我忽略了她人类的需求而且她……”

“所以简单地说她不是饿死就是冻死，但归根结底是你操她操到死”，Loki握紧拳头，无意识地把膝盖放到胸前抱住，“你还有疑问我为什么不愿意成为你的吗？”

“那是很长时间的事儿了”，Thor蹙起眉，“我那时候不久前还是个人类，我不记得我都做什么了，而且那时候也和现在不一样，那时候人们又冷又饿，尤其还是那片地方。”

“你知道吗”，Loki沉吟着，“你在为自己找借口，而一般人至少会觉得自己很有歉意。”

Thor摊开手掌，“你是那个说自己不相信我关心你的，我关心你，关心我所有的人类。”

“没到足以相信对这事不再介怀的地步。”

Thor不知道怎么地有点微笑起来，“我关心我的人类，而不是所有的人类。”

Loki决定挑战下Thor，“那如果我说我想离开这个小破屋然后去别的地方呢，你肯给我弄几亿来买个小岛给我们吗？”

Thor偏偏脑袋，斜眼看着Loki，好像自己真在考虑的样子——

“我觉得这个要求可以接受，虽然要花点时间，我也没有过去那么如鱼得水，但是我觉得我可以做到。”

Loki的下巴差点掉下来：

“你是认真的。”

Thor点点头好像这是世界上最自然的事情，表情相当坦诚。

然后就在这一刻Loki突然觉得他可以接受现状了，他觉得眼前晃过许多景象，以前呢他对自己的未来是一片迷茫，就是有时上学有时不上学，家里一团糟，大学是不敢想象的，因为他经常缺勤、也没什么动力，学习成绩也不大好，更别提他那根舌头惹毛了不少老师，还因为在家里没少被扇耳光，他经常头痛没法上课，最后他就退学了。

那天晚上，他本打算往西走，说不定去加州，但是遇见Thor后就偏离原计划越来越远了，他一直往北走，再后来他就根本不在乎了。

“你可以帮我的”，Thor谨慎地解释着，“有些事情你可以给我讲讲，你想要什么我也都可以给你。”

“我不会抢钱”，Loki嗤笑了声又停顿下，“尤其还是这么大数目的。”

“我也不会”，Thor笑道，“我在路上太久，我知道世道发生了很大变化，不过现在可叫不准了。”

“你真的靠开大货车为生吗？”Loki觉得这个挺意外。

“至少我没在干别的”，Loki寻思了下Thor刚刚说的话，觉得又是一个挺费解的疑点，然后Thor站起来，“晚上早点来睡觉把，想想你都要什么。”

Loki想要什么呢？

……

……

……

不过前提是Thor想要什么，但那次争吵后Thor就没再提及了，他现在正躺在床上，脑袋靠着床头板，被子只盖到膝盖什么也遮挡不住的，Loki走进屋子的时候犹豫了一两秒钟才脱下外袍上床去，Thor看着他走近也没动弹没来搂他，这让Loki蹙蹙眉，他知道Thor想怎样，想让他自己主动，像上次那样。

不过Loki心里还是很不爽的，他觉得自己有满腔的怨恨释放不出来没法主动，他也不该主动。

“我不想干活”，他宣布，跪坐着，“你过来。”

这话Thor不需要听到两次，于是都没来得及眨眼的功夫里Loki就发觉自己平躺着被Thor压在身下，不过除了动作的敏捷外，Thor的表情，倒是挺，……温柔的，他把嘴唇凑近了Loki把他拉入一个深吻。

Loki好像要瘫软在床上，感受着Thor压在他身上的体重，有那么一部分理智告诉他他是该想些重要的事情，但还有那么一部分理智要他闭上眼睛，不管发生什么都要享受当下。

他觉得Thor不再像以前那么神秘了，Thor也告诉过他要他放下从前，他说过好多次，但是现在Thor压在他身上如同个饥饿的人，不过Loki觉得这么说也没错，他的衣服用了不到一秒钟就被脱光让Thor同样裸露的皮肤挨到了他的，Thor的舌尖蹭过他脖颈，一面蔓延到前胸的乳头又裹住吸吮起来。

Loki使尽力量没去迎合Thor的嘴，这算不得什么的，他留在这里只是因为Thor担保说给他一个更好的未来，如果眼前这家伙真变了亿万富翁，那Loki一定是缺心眼了才离开他对吧，况且他也不是那么真心想走。

Thor正亲吻着他全身，细细地吻着，Loki平躺在那里僵着四肢，然后Thor用鼻子蹭到了他肚脐，用双手抚摸着Loki的腿根……

Loki真希望这是幻觉，但就在他双腿被分开、他们的腰胯磨蹭在一起的同时他觉得有股热流从他屁股里流出，他顿时一激灵然后看Thor抬起了头。

Thor并没得意地笑，只是继续埋下头去把Loki含进嘴里，从这一刻Loki也开始完全迷失，他觉得自己很热，也很湿，双腿的膝盖不停地打战，就在Loki准备放弃想要迎接他高潮的时候，Thor把他双腿抬上肩膀同时用手指入侵了他，这之前一点前兆没有，所以Loki惊呼了声，手上捏紧了床单，再者这次和上次有油膏润滑的感觉还不一样。

很顺畅、不痛，也很快活。

很单纯的快活。

Thor没给他时间去适应，Loki感觉到他自己被撑开，Thor的手指不知道是几根在抽送着，他的口腔也把Loki的阴茎几乎是整根吞没了进去，他吞咽和舔舐着，这感觉非常强烈，在Loki大脑来不及反应的时候，他的身体就已经先一步的丢盔弃甲，恍若有一道白光从头顶贯彻了全身，让他高潮的时候猛然抬起了腰部。

随后他粗喘着跌落下来，突然间他意识到Thor的手指还在他体内，但这次更深，他以前自己也做过，就是自己插入自己的身体，好让高潮的时候在Thor嘴里埋藏得更深，但Thor的手指能比他的更加深入。

Thor抽出手的时候退到一边让Loki闭上眼睛，他粗喘着，意识差不多回归的时候发现Thor正等待着，他艰难的坐起才发现Thor的阴茎也是硬挺的没经过碰触的，而他正被Thor温柔的目光所笼罩。

Loki宽宏大量地摆了下手，看Thor立即微笑着躺下，好像要说些什么，但Loki不想听，所以他立即握住他的阴茎，成功地让他把要出口的话咽了回去。

把Thor带向高潮并不难，虽然他们早先是有点生气，但现在Thor看起来非常高兴，甚至说是激动和迫切的，Loki加快手速又轻轻抚慰的时候他明亮的眼睛也闪烁着愉悦的光泽，Loki也突然意识到原来Thor见到他妥协后居然也可以态度转变这么快。

他现在知道Thor有许多力量是他可望不可即的，他很强壮，速度快、更年长，这里的房子、车子、所有的东西，都是他的。

不过问题是，有什么力量是Loki可以胜过Thor的？

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：端午安康！


	13. 选择

“起床了宝贝儿。”

Loki埋在枕头里闷哼了一声，他现在睡得正熟，除了被叫起的困惑外更多的是恼火，但Thor把他热热的手掌心放到他肩膀上轻轻地摇晃着他。

被他摇得睡意渐无的时候Loki低吼了声。

他勉强睁开一只眼睛透过卧室的窗户发现外面还是漆黑一片的，仅能从山脉的缝隙间地平线那里看见一点蓝色。

搞什么鬼？

Loki每天都自然醒的，早睡晚起的日常很适用于他现在未成年的体质，而且Thor也从未在他睡着的时候叫过他，他弄不清现在是几点钟，不过从天色看来绝对很早。

“怎么了？”

“该起床了，我们今天有要出去，有很长的路要赶。”

这句话比一盆冰水还能让Loki以更快的速度清醒，他扑腾一下翻身坐起，瞪大眼睛看着Thor：

“我们要出去？”

“要去购物”，Thor说，还抬起手好像在示意Loki可别太激动。

好像Loki该激动似的。

“储存的食物不够你吃了”，Thor继续很随意地说，看来他还真不知道离开这小屋于Loki是多么大新闻啊，他现在围在被子里，正一脸不敢置信地看着Thor，然后Thor把一团衣物放到床上，Loki惊喜地接过看除了裤子外，他的衬衫，套头衫也居然一并都在，这些东西他还以为再也看不到了呢。

他惊叫了声从床上弹起。

不到十分钟内他们就开车上路了，Loki仅仅在卫生间里匆匆忙忙地刷了牙就迫不及待了。

他穿上外套，跟着Thor上车还接过一捆蛋白质棒和保温杯。

他喝了点杯里的热咖啡，不过准备把早餐省下来过后再吃。

他现在完全清醒了，看着车窗外飞快地向后退去的绵延山脉，他们现在可终于离开小木屋要到有人烟的地方去啦，自己都要鄙视自己的那份不可遏制的激动和高兴。

“我们去哪？”Loki看着狭窄的道路渐渐变得宽阔的时候问道，走到这大约花了两个小时，路边的树木枝杈也同样累着积雪。

“爱达华州北边”，Thor答，Loki微微惊了下，他倒是真不知道他们的大概位置。

现在路边开始有通行的车辆了，但大部分都是重型卡车或者他们这种小货车。

虽然周围依旧是冰雪，可总算有了其他人迹，让Loki不免有点心神不定，

他时不时地瞥瞥Thor，Thor看起来依旧挺平静的，这算什么，对他信任的表现吗，一次考验？

如果Thor把他留在小木屋里，没有车子他是哪都去不了的。

或者干脆把他锁起来扔到地下室，完全保证Loki没有一点逃跑的机会。

但是Thor从来没做过这么出格的事儿，他可能觉得没必要，他们有了个协议。

对吗？

两小时后他们开出山区，又是两个小时开过望不到头的山谷。

然后又是一小时让他们停在一个小城镇的停车场，周围有不少商店。

“拿个推车”，走入商场后Thor说，“你想要的都可以买，我去拿生活必需品。”

Loki心不在焉地点点头，现在头顶有明亮的白炽灯，货架上有五颜六色的商品，空气中散发着蔬菜水果的味道，然后还有人，虽然为数不多，就是日常的来购购物，从他们身边穿梭而过，Loki握住一只推车慢悠悠地溜达起来。

但Thor倒是吸引了不少目光。

好多呢。

Loki发现有个中等年纪，深发色在头顶盘起的女人停下挑选燕麦片的手，在长长的货架那里时不时瞟了Thor好几眼。

Thor呢，正往他手推车里摞着速食意面和米饭。

Loki试着以她的视角去看Thor，他身量高大，宽肩膀，大约三十来岁年纪，穿着普通的牛仔裤，从没拉拉锁的外套能看见里面的红色衬衫，扎起的金发有几络垂在耳边，让他英俊的面貌柔和了点。

Loki摇摇头看向最接近的货架，对那里的巧克力挑挑拣拣，

——要是她知道——

忽然那个女人说话的声音吓了他一跳，发现她走到Thor身旁，用轻轻的声音对他说话让Loki有点听不清楚。

“就路过”，Thor说，然后Loki想都不想地，就推起车走到他们面前，Thor抬起头来，没什么表情。

“去Joe餐馆吃晚餐？那里的汉堡包是这州里最好的，我还——”

“嘿daddy，你找到去虱子用的香波了吗”，Loki用欢快的语调突然问道，打断了那个女人，

她转过头来有点惊愕地来回看看他们俩，尴尬的平静在他们中间蔓延了会儿后Loki又捂住嘴做出“oops”的模样，“哦，我是说给我们的狗用的。”

那女人不作一声地抬脚走了，Loki得意地笑起来，看他的舌头可还在呢。

笑完他才想起来去看Thor的神情，然后他的愉悦都在看见Thor摆着扑克脸的样子后褪色。

“你不该那么叫我”，Thor安静地告诉他，“我年龄上看起来不足以做你父亲。”

“而且要是另外一个意义，你也太小了点”，Loki听完嘶了一声，对着Thor的嘲讽很气愤，他才是刚跟那个女人勾勾搭搭的呢，他有点不屑地，“你早晚会改变这想法的。”

Loki说完不再搭理他，让自己沉浸在购物治疗法里，往推车里填一切看起来哪怕有一丁点好玩的东西，然后Thor就继续挑着那些大同小异的食物。

这法子的确有用，他推车里的堆积了很高的各色零食，他本以为Thor会说他一通或者叫他放回去些，但Thor没有，他们在距离收款台的不远处汇合，Thor翻捡着推车看没有落掉忘买的东西，Loki就抬着下巴，看着Thor车里那些无趣的食物盒子，他表情非常专注，然后Loki突然意识到那些都是给他的，Thor是不需要进食的，至少不是直接“进食”，正在此刻货架子的缝隙里有道红色和蓝色的灯闪烁而过让他们一起回过头去。

那辆车停在商场门外，商场的橱窗都是玻璃的可以清晰地看见外面，那是一辆正在执勤的警车。

他们都无声地看着一个警察打开车门走下来，Thor推着车向前移动着，排在短短的队伍后面，慢悠悠地把东西都放到传送带上，

而Loki的心砰砰的跳得好快。

他现在可是被绑架的受害者，他可以跑向警察求助的。

看着Thor买过的东西都在传送带上从眼前穿梭，Loki觉得有点眼花不知所措的，那个警察差不多五十岁，个子蛮高，小腹把衬衫都撑起来了，穿的夹克松松垮垮的，一点也不像Thor的那样板正有型，他现在或许可以径直跑向他，然后指证Thor？

可是然后呢？

他觉得Thor不会和他发生正面冲突，Loki可能会被带回警局，等着被问一大串问题，等着确认他身份，

也不知道他出走后他父母有没有向警局报告人口失踪？他现在还有几个月才满18周岁呢，说不定还要去履行社会服务，再然后呢，要么被送到领养家庭，或者回他自己家。

而这些都是发生在Thor不会干涉的前提下，

那个警察从入口走向人群，悠闲地扶着自己的皮带跟那个收银员打招呼：

“嗨Suzie，准备好报告了吗，我是说那些小孩，我发誓——“

Thor这时候清清嗓子，然后Loki回头去看Thor已经在放他推车里的东西到收银台上去了，他动作依然很随意，不过Loki不小心看见他眼睛的时候却觉得那里在闪光。

他的眼神啊。

现在已经是轮到他们付款了，那些零零碎碎的小东西被一样样地清点着，这时候他听懂了那收银员和警察的对话，是说这附近有人故意损害公物还从商场里偷东西，警察不是为了他们，而是向收银员取证来的，'Loki刚才倒是有一秒钟觉得可能是刚才那个女人报的警，以为她被他恶心到了呢，再不济也会有点尴尬吧。

他松了口气，也是奇怪他刚才居然会有紧张和焦虑的感觉，他又不是这里犯了罪的！正寻思着的时候也没看见那警察说完话向他们走过来——

“嘿”，他出声的时候Loki吓一跳，“来买东西？”

他带着点好奇看看Thor和Loki，不过Loki也心知眼神闪烁之间那种好奇也可以立刻转变为别的含义，

“是啊”，不等Thor出声Loki就说道，“我们要去父母的郊外小屋度假，烤棉花糖什么的。”

他说着从推车里拿出板巧克力晃了下，那警察扫了眼他们买的东西，Loki又控制不住地恐慌，

“啊注意安全，晚上可能要下雪”，他说完后Loki好半天才吐出刚才屏息时憋着的那口气。

“嗯嗯，谢谢你”，Thor自然地答。

而Loki艰难地吞咽了下。

随后那警察抬脚离去，向人群略微摆了摆手，这很正常毕竟除了Thor和Loki他们都是本地人。

最后他们都付完款的东西又都搬回推车，Thor掏出个皮夹里面的现钞装得鼓囊囊的，Loki忍不住多盯了几眼，Thor说过他很有钱，不过他还说他们还得弄更多的钱，Loki不禁去猜测Thor名下是到底有多少资产，那个小木屋呢，他怎么弄来的，买的吗？

“我们要不要去试试那里的晚餐”，等把所有的东西都搬到车上后Thor问道。

“你饿坏了吧”。

的确啊，如果能有个薯条累积得像山一样的，食材丰厚的汉堡听起来简直天堂般美好，他们把车停下，向街道对过走去，地上没什么雪，都是化掉后的积水挺泥泞的，只有偶尔的几处还有薄薄的雪，这儿的温度要比山区里高多了。

但Thor却故意捏了个看起来特别脏的雪球打在Loki后背上让他恨得撇下他一阵疾走。

餐馆里面散发着浓郁的咖啡和薯条的味道，他们坐到临街的餐座上， 面对面地，然后Loki立刻抓过菜单，特别热切地挑选起来。

“欢迎光临，有什么可以帮助您的？”有个女招待用活泼的声音问道。

“就咖啡，谢谢”，Thor说完后也同样期待地看着Loki，他点了加大的汉堡，要双倍的培根和芝士薯条，不知道怎么回事，他就看不上Thor和别人说话，（再一次的）。

当女招待走后，他们都沉默下来。

Loki在桌子下玩着手指头无所事事地看向窗外。

“想想刚才”，终于Thor开口说，“真不可思议啊”。

“是啊，我居然没在警察面前叫你daddy，我也不理解”，Loki喃喃地说。

“不仅是那个”，Thor摇摇头，Loki猛然抬眼看他，忽然觉得Thor说话的声音也非常温暖，这难道是他以为Loki对他表示了赞扬？“我是说你说话的方式很自然也不过头，你还提到你父母，棉花糖，那些都是围着火堆做的对不对？”

Loki情不自禁地微笑了下，然后他告诉Thor说他的确买了奶油棉花糖和脆饼干的原料什么的，他们还可以自己动手做，但突然间他又觉得脊背一凉：

“这些你都和Jane做过是不是？”他语调平平地问道。

“是的”。

Loki也说不出为什么他脑海中总浮现Jane，会想到她会如何看待，最开始他以为是对她的同情呢，毕竟她说不定和他是一个国家的，都是美国人，她肯定要比什么欧洲来的矜持女士更和他亲近。

她爱我。

Loki摇摇头把这句话甩出脑海，

“是啊，不管怎样，我们甩掉他了，到此结束”，然后又看见Thor正轻笑着，好像对他刚才在想什么都一目了然的神情望着他，Loki嗤笑了声，

Thor耸耸肩，“没事的，你想说什么都可以，我之前不是跟你说过。”

Loki是被他夸奖了，因为他撒了谎还没有一点破绽，

这时女招待路过，给他们的邻桌上了薯条，Loki一路古怪地盯着她看直到再看向Thor：

“如果我当时跑向那'个警察，你会杀了他吗？”

这时候女招待又路过他们走回前台，他们平静地看着，她穿的运动鞋在光滑的地板上发出吱吱的声响。

“如果有人敢挡在我和你之间，宝贝儿，就算让我杀掉整个城镇的人我也不会手软。”

……

……

……


	14. 妥协

Thor刚刚的一番陈词完全让Loki镇住了，然后还要用他现在一团混沌的脑筋去思考该作何回答无疑是个考验。

真心的，他完全没预料到Thor会这么说。

他知道他没法指望那个警察的，就如同他没法指望他从前遇到的任何一个人。

因为你现在的境遇就很好了，是不是Loki？不会受伤，顶多就是Thor现在的热诚和专注的目光而已，如同他以为Loki会说什么或反驳、或惊恐的话。

但Loki没有。

但也不能说他没被震撼到，是Thor那种低沉又坚定的声音让他内心涌起来一种于他全然陌生的波澜。

他的汉堡包上桌了，就如同Loki点的那般壮观，特别大，滴答着浓稠的酱汁，最上层的汉堡几乎覆盖不住厚厚的芝士和培根，

看着Loki的吃相简直风卷残云的时候Thor很开心，“慢慢吃。”

Loki嘴里堵得满就哼哼了一声作为回答。

没再点餐后那女招待过来看了下，但Loki没法做声（他正在忙不迭地咀嚼呢）。

所以Thor替他说道，“我觉得我弟弟的沉默证明了一切”，说着从Loki的盘子里抽了根薯条咀嚼起来然后她笑着：

“是啊，如果你们还有什么需求尽管叫我。”

“好的。”

Loki冲他眯眯眼，他讨厌他跟别人调情的样子，不过他知道得管住他自己，他们现在可是“兄弟”呢，而弟弟是不会因为哥哥对女招待笑了而吃醋的，他们顶多会翻个白眼然后埋头继续吃而已，

“所以呢”，等他觉得胃被撑到的时候说，虽然他觉得他有能力消灭掉整个汉堡包的，不过得速度慢点了，“你真的杀过人吗？为了保护你的人类？”

“只在特殊情况下，不过是的”，Thor蹙眉说道，一面又抽了根薯条，“如果要想在一个国家站稳脚跟可能要花费我许多时间，或者世纪，然后实施我的计划，在社交界立足，你知道那不容易的，得有身份证明、引荐书，甚至家族成员，在我没熟练这些技巧前，我也被发现过，被攻击的。”

“你说话的方式不一样”，Loki注意到，他以前偶尔这样，现在也是，Thor听见他的问题微微仰起头，“当你提到从前的时候，你的造句方式会更……会更正式，反正不美式，我也叫不准。”

“我在过去几十年游历过很多国家，而且还意识到想要完全融入也是有限的，人类这点真奇怪”，他又蹙蹙眉，“所以我还得适应。”

这时候Laufey说过的有些话忽然响起，他倒是经常有过不少抱怨移民的评论，而且一旦他有怒火的时候，Loki往往是这些愤怒的唯一承受者的，关于他父亲的回忆可真糟糕，他又低下头看着令人垂涎欲滴的汉堡，他还记得差不多两个月前他跟什么人打了个傻缺的赌，然后他还赢了，最后他骑车到两个城区外去吃他们那里最基本的芝士汉堡，

其实他家不穷的，她母亲在邮局能挣到比较可观的钱，但Laufey的工作就比较古怪了，总之是Loki绝对不希望的那样，

"怎么了?"Thor突然出声让Loki差点跳起来，他刚刚沉浸在自己思绪里太久都没意识到．

“没什么？”Loki立刻说，“所以你到底有多少钱啊？”

Thor瞄瞄四周，“我们过后再说。”

过后的意思是说等回到私密点的地方的，但是现在因为刚刚心中所想的缘故有点不情愿，也不是很想放过这个话题。

“我现在不想走”，他愤声说道，“我们是有食物了，可是那小破屋什么都没有，我想要书，还有电脑，还有衣服。”

“我们现在得去给车加油，另外这商场里有的东西你都可以买。”

Loki叹口气没再做声，就盯着自己眼前的食物，Thor可能意识到他有点意兴阑珊了，所以几分钟后他伸手握住Loki手腕，“我们不会一直呆在那木屋里的，我保证。”

然后去加油站的时候Loki扫荡了那里所有的书籍和杂志。

那里的收银员用怪异的眼神看着Loki，不过Thor用谈论路况和如何保养车子成功地吸引了他注意力没再追问下去。

当他们重新上路的时候，Loki很想埋怨自己都买了些什么杂志啊，那些表面上看起来是最平淡的白色封皮，但里面的内容可相当的不堪入目，他怀疑是不是所有的那一堆都是黄书啊，他忍不住去设想如果是几个月的前的自己在看着这些东西，那时候他可还是对这个一窍不通呢。

不过杂志里面的都是女人，可能为了迎合喜欢这方面的男人的需求吧，总之杂志很无趣，但也给他非常不情愿地“补了一课”，让他不禁有点浮想联翩地心想他真正的初吻会是个女的还是男的呢？

“怎么啦？”Thor看向他，这让Loki随即抬头，然后点头表示没事，但这不是真的。

他现在的确脑子里一团乱麻，最开始他觉得在小镇里那么掩饰是他自己的选择，可现在机会溜走后，他觉得将要在小木屋面临的可能远远胜过之前，车子行驶的时候他不知疲倦地思索着，这些想法来来回回在脑袋里打转。

不过除此之外，他并没有因为没向警察求助而有一点后悔，

在餐馆、在加油站那里也是。

总之这些也让他始料未及，

“你很擅长与人交际”，他最后说。

“什么？”

“我说你很擅长与人交际”，Loki稍微提高了点音量，“今天我们遇见的所有人，都是笑着和你说话，很友好的。”

Thor没作声看着他，Loki也同样与他目光交汇。

“是啊，也许吧，都很自然”，Thor声音很平和又有点小心翼翼，然后Loki心内有点微微的挣扎不知道该如何看待，这个混蛋，他看起来总那么镇定自若。

“所以你当初也可能是捡了别人而不是我，你可以跟谁甜言蜜语几句，让他们自愿地属于你。”

不知道怎么的他有点火大，他知道自己在无理取闹，他现在到底是为了什么在讥讽Thor？是因为刚刚决定了自己的命运走向，是因为Thor装作个有钱人和什么年轻的女招待笑脸相向吗？

Thor哼了声，然后Loki提高戒备地看着他，看他敢笑？不过幸亏Thor没笑，他只是看起来沉吟着，“也许你说的对，但我并不喜欢扎在人堆里，也不是一定非得要在世上过得风生水起，总之现在发生什么你是改变不了的，我也改变不了。“

“我知道”，Loki点点头，“不过你现在得收敛点，收起你那些魅力四射再专注些，我是想要我们有钱起来。”

这次Thor笑出声了，然后伸出手来捏了捏Loki大腿，

“没问题。”

“那好”，Loki憋住自己的怨念说道。

这可是Loki能想到的唯一让生活好起来的法子，Thor是保证过，可那是空口无凭，毕竟真正计划要实施起来去装作个骗子，或者看他去装扮起来，和别人左右逢源的，用他那副宽肩膀和蓝眼睛去收获一大堆注视就是另外一码事了。

Thor都在这星球上祸害别人好多个世纪了，如果Loki被迫要和他绑在一起，那给他点好处才是正事。

“我们什么时候离开那木屋，给我个时间”，Loki质问道。

“几个礼拜吧，我们得在那完成仪式的最后步骤。”

“所以在你操过我后，我们就可以走了？”等Thor再把手放上他大腿捏了捏以示警告的时候Loki毫不示弱地瞪着他。

“差不多吧，不过我之前告诉你了，这些步骤要循序渐进的。”

Loki懂了，他知道现在Thor说话的语调，没有半分玩笑是认真的，Thor的手指捏得有点紧让他有点疼，他知道现在他不该追问，但他就是忍不住，所以他鼓起勇气直白地问道：

“那你的步骤不能加快进度吗，你之前花了几个礼拜用来舔我，你不能再——”

然后出于Loki惊讶的是，Thor没再捏他而是抽回手去：

“现在靠近过来给我口交”，他用最日常最平淡的语气说道。

“什么！”Loki差点蹦起来，看向窗外，他们正行驶在路上，外面都到处漆黑的，然后再看向Thor的下腹。

“你刚才自己说的，Loki，你自己说要加快进度好完全属于我的，在我们完全绑定前有许多事情是我们要经历的，这是其中的一步，我本来想慢慢来，但既然你想快点。”

“我没有，我不是——”

Loki能觉察到他说话的时候脸颊发热了，他虽然摸过Thor了，但那只是手而已啊，然后Thor还会很温柔的指导他，再说现在他们也算在公共场合吧。

马路不算吗？

他讨厌Thor对他说的话断章取义，他原意是想尽快摆脱这，更快过上新生活，而不是归Thor所有。

他哑口无言了。

“你也不一定要做的”，好一会后Thor说，声音比刚才轻柔了点，“但如果你决定不做，那么以后就不要催促我，我不想听见你关于这事的任何意见了。”

是啊，这就是Thor和他的主意，如果Loki现在拒绝给他口，他说不定又得看着Thor慢吞吞地耗费掉好几个礼拜。

算了，反正也是早晚的事。

“好吧”，Loki怒声说道，一面伸手去掀开Thor外套和解他皮带，Thor满意地哼哼了声，抬起胳膊给他更大的施展空间，等到Loki向前靠近，跪在地上把上身贴在他大腿上时候才把手重新放回方向盘。

解开皮带后，他去拉开锁链，随着每一秒都越来越紧张。

Thor没穿内裤，Loki在空间允许的范围内尽力往下拽他裤子。

这个倒不难，尴尬的片刻后，Thor的阴茎终于全部出现在他视线范围内。

半勃起的，看起来很吓人。

Loki有点呆，犹豫不决的，但Thor把手放到他发顶轻轻摩挲着，“先像你以前做过的那样，用手摸，然后再用你嘴含住前面”，他低声说，然后Loki是百分百确认他厌恶意识到Thor没用强势的态度而是变得和往常一样循循善诱时觉得如释重负了的自己，

看着Thor又变温柔爱抚着他的头发居然就能让他也放松下来，这可真特么可悲。

不过也没有回头路了，他就按照Thor说的那样，粗壮的阴茎放在手心里沉甸甸的，他先试探着握住根部，一面尽力吐口水在上面从下到上地抚弄着，再闭上眼睛张开嘴努力含住顶端，又湿又滑是他的第一个念头，然后还有味道也让他微微吃惊，有点腥又咸的，突然想起来第一次在祭坛上，Thor也是射了他一身，还混合着他血给他吃了下去，他奋力分开嘴唇，往下吞咽着，但他觉得他很笨，好像牙齿有好几回磕到了那里柔软的皮肤。

“用用舌头”，Thor指示着他说，Loki就听话地用舌尖舔了下顶端，忽然觉得好像自己全身也都跟着发毛了一样好奇怪，不过他觉得他应该做的不错，因为Thor在他头顶发出了一声喟叹，“很好，继续”。

这真怪异，好像他接受了个挑战，要去让Thor填满他再更努力地咽下去似的。

Loki不得章法地舔弄着，他觉得他现在在Thor的胳膊下边很憋闷，车里也是热烘烘的，不过他还是摁耐不住去想也不知道会不会有过往的车辆看见他们，他们会靠近了看吗？

但与此同时，他嘴上倒是没停下，反正这条界线是被彻底打破了，他已经用嘴含住了Thor的阴茎不过是有目的的，等到Thor的阴茎湿漉漉的全是他口水和他自己的前液时，Loki又试着往下咽了一次，看起来有进步，他嘴张得更大，因为Thor也是又大又粗的，但的确现在几乎把他嘴塞得满满的，挤压着他舌头，Thor低吼着拿手摁住他后脖颈，Loki僵硬着不动弹，如果Thor执意要往下冲，但他肯定要呛住的，现在他已经吞得很深了是阻止不了他的，这个想法不禁有点让Loki略微挣扎着想要放弃。

但Thor没动，继续用大拇指擦着他颈动脉，“就这样”，他低声说。

Loki这次再尝试性地让他在口腔内上下滑动，他觉得现在同时用手和嘴也算不得难，抚弄着根部，再放松口腔去舔舐对他也挺容易的。

“我要高潮了”，又是片刻后Thor安静地说道，他的声音就能听出来一点绷紧的感觉而已。

这更让Loki困惑了，真的吗？虽然抵着他喉头的Thor的阴茎是非常硬的，但他声音听起来几乎如常，“我想要你都咽下去。”

好吧这倒不意外，Loki低低地闷哼了一声表示知道了，然后Thor咝了口气。

他微微加快了点舔舐的速度，让Thor捏着他脖颈的手微微紧了下，把他固定住，深深地埋在他嘴巴里，射了出来。

等着嘴巴被填满的功夫里Loki浑身僵硬的，Thor都射到了他舌头后边，他尽力咽了下去，

然后他渐渐意识回归，重新知道自己是在一辆逼仄的车子里，他刚才都差点忘了这点了，他试着让自己坐起身的时候发现车子慢慢地停靠在路边。

Thor扶着他坐回到副驾驶位上，他环顾下四周，都是夜色弥漫外面黑压压的，只有相隔甚远的路灯依稀照亮着路径，不过在这么空旷的路上那路灯的存在简直好笑。

Thor打开头顶的灯后抬起Loki的下巴，“还好吧？”

Loki点点头，让Thor的大拇指给他擦干净嘴唇，那上面就是他口水，没有一点他的精液，——他真的一滴不落的都给咽下去了。

Thor注视了他一会后提上裤子，然后见Loki突然捂住嘴咯咯地笑了起来，

“笑什么？”Thor偏过头，看起来挺随和的。

“我也不知道，就突然想起来电视剧里演过的，呃还是那种不好的电视剧。”

他刚刚在行驶的车里给Thor来了场口活，“所以这是一路欢歌出罗马、婚姻圆满达成喽？啊哈。”

Thor也听着发笑起来，重新开上车道：

“是啊，我觉得还有许多等我去发掘呢。”

……

……

……


	15. 牛奶和饼干

车子再发动没多久后Loki就睡着了。

驶进院子里时候他才勉强醒过来，但觉得车内暖和他又困倦，还没来得及说服自己直起身Thor就打开他这侧的车门，把他抱了出来。

外面的空气冷冷地打在脸上。

他低吼了声，“我自己能走。”

“我知道你能，但我不想让你走”，Thor笑着说稳稳地抱他走上台阶。

“你真贴心”，Loki就让自己被抱着嘟囔了一声，“那这就是我公主般的待遇喽，作为刚才口活的奖励吗？”（译注1）

“是啊”，Thor非常坦然地说道，打开屋门，“如果你做的不够好，我就把你头朝下摔进雪堆里。”

这话说完有一会儿让Loki睡得昏沉的脑子才反应过来。

Thor居然在开玩笑。

“哦好吧”，他翻个白眼，“你都会搞笑了，这是这么长时间来第一次。”

他本来没指望被亲的，但是Thor把他在怀抱里往上提了点，有些心急地把嘴唇凑向他，Loki也同样张开嘴迎合了他，双手缠住了他脖子，管别的呢。

反正回不去了，而且他享受并且想念Thor的吻有好久了。

想到这他有点气苦，但无论如何他很疲惫，而且现在这白雪皑皑的山区是他要生活的地方。

“床上，快点”，他蹭着Thor的嘴唇说，Thor嗯了一声作为回答，抱着他大跨步过客厅走向卧室。

壁炉一天都没烧柴屋子里有点冷，所以Loki很快乐地踢掉自己的衣服钻到被子下面，Thor也同样脱光衣服爬上床，Loki立刻张开自己的胳膊腿作为欢迎，寻求着温暖。

当然之前都是Thor主动来抱他，分享身体的热度，但现在也没什么不妥，Thor翻身压在他上面，蹭着他脖颈，Loki睁开眼看着Thor肩膀，他现在双腿分开箍在Thor腰上，胳膊环着他脖子，他的长金发都散落下来刮着他脸颊，每一处都觉得很温暖舒适且愉悦。

他都慢慢习惯了。

所有的这些，亲吻、拥抱、又热又硬地抵着他的Thor的阴茎，他试着回忆他有什么时候他是真正地厌恶过Thor，但难道是因为回忆都太乐观了，他觉得他之前也许都是太畏惧而已。

不过现在没有可畏惧的了，被Loki搂着的Thor发出闷闷的声音，Loki抬起头去看天花板，有什么可畏惧的呢？Thor不会打他，短时间内也不会操他，还有段时间可以让他做好充足的心理准备，况且Thor都摸过他全身了，含住他，给他手淫、口交，用手指头插入他，然后Loki差不多也是同等程度地回报了他的热情。

对未知的恐惧都不复存在了，疼痛也是。

这些想法都好像堵在他喉间让他没来由地恐慌，因为他突然记不起为什么他还要介意和Thor在一起。

为什么要介意？

“怎么了？”Thor垂头看他，头发垂下来脸都是背光的，蓝眼睛里闪烁着关切，

这些问题，或者说是真相，似乎都蹲守在舌尖上等着蹦跳出来，但他赶紧打住了这些念头，他还记得上次他指责Thor弄乱他大脑，但Thor是不会承认的，而且如果确实没有，这些都是Loki自己的主观判断呢?

他觉得自己很乏力，就凝神看着Thor，看着他柔软的胡茬、眼角细密的纹路，其它让他面目英俊的细节，还有他撑在Loki上面的身体。

还不止这些。

他完美、强壮。

他为什么会有这些看法？没什么没意识到他在放弃？

“没什么”，他回答，距离刚才Thor问他似乎过了许久，“继续。”

他觉得他是通过尽快离开这间小木屋、要求更多的钱财来玩弄Thor，他原本打算他会在弄到大笔的钱后就立刻逃离他，

但现在他会假想他站在Thor身旁，Thor穿着剪裁精当的西装，头发都梳到脑后扎起，手里捏着细长的香槟酒杯，然后Loki因为讨厌正装就会穿着随意些，但他的裤子是订制的，毛衣也是绵羊绒的，他没什么想逃跑的愿望了，他会对簇拥着他们的所有人得意地笑，因为他一挥手就可以彻底毁掉他们。

他把手指扎进Thor的肩膀。

难道真的都是因为钱吗？

是啊，很明显，他们会有装修豪华的别墅和最拉风酷炫的跑车，然后还有Thor站在一边。

这个Thor愿意为他杀掉成百上千的人。

“哇喔”，他轻轻地叹了声，仰头看着天花板。

Thor摩挲着他脸颊，微微困惑，“你好好休息吧。”

“不”，意识到Thor要起身离去时Loki立刻用膝盖夹紧了他腰，“别走。”

他现在的身体于他觉得陌生，但有时也不陌生，他很惬意，很长时间以来最惬意的时刻，觉得一切都恰到好处的。

包括Thor。

所以Thor停住没动弹，用指关节轻轻地刮着Loki的脸颊，再滑下他咽喉，用手掌心盖住他前胸，直到他们的双唇再次碰撞到一起，他微微挑逗着他，先用嘴唇轻轻吮吸Loki的耳垂才再流连回嘴角，与他深深吻在一起。

他不像在从前那样，因Thor的爱抚为自己身体上的丢盔弃甲觉得挫败，Thor是很有技巧，但他现在却在渴求这个，情不自禁地为他的抚摸所舒展。

“你想要什么？”吮吻着他下颌时Thor问道。

“你的嘴”，Loki保持声音中的平稳，但忍不住有点觉得可笑，“不然呢。”

都经过刚刚车里的那番了，难道他会要别的吗。

Thor笑了下，按照Loki说的，他直起身把他双腿架上肩膀，Loki立刻拽过被子盖住自己，没有Thor紧贴着他后立刻觉得冷起来。

Thor把他握在手里抚摸着，嘴唇短暂地轻触他腿侧的肌腱，他的抚弄也是慢吞吞懒洋洋的，但Loki已经有想高潮的冲动。

然后Thor把他双腿分得更开，用手指插入他臀缝骚刮着，Loki呢如同预料中的已经湿了，但这预期中的紧张不会让他抗拒。

在Thor张开嘴含住的同时也用两根指头贯穿了他。

“操”，Loki嘶了声，他似乎能觉察到每一寸Thor的手指都进入到更深，那些指节、指骨都会在里面演变成所有蓬勃快感的源头，还有Thor的嘴，他的嘴那么坚定和坦荡，舔舐的时候那么熟稔，似乎他永远不会被噎住，如果不是那些汗液、被撩拨的感觉从他的阴茎扩散到腹部，他或许会觉得这是Thor在渴饮他，这看起来一点也不像是Thor在给他服务，顶多他是在让Loki沉醉于此。

但这不是新闻，唯一的新闻就是Loki不会再在乎了，

但他会有去尝试主导的胆量，他不假思索地伸出手插进Thor的发间，紧紧地摁着他脑袋同时下腹提起在他嘴中挺动。

这些都让他心急，Thor俯下他脑袋、用嘴唇包住牙齿，让Loki在他嘴里冲撞，他找到了节奏，挺起自己的腰跨来回滑过Thor的舌尖，于此同时也让Thor的手指在后面潜入的更深。

最后Thor裹着他阴茎的嘴发出呜呜的柔和声音，一切都结束了。

在Loki喘着粗气的时候Thor认真地用舌头舔舐掉了他阴茎上的精液、腿间挂着的汗水，和臀缝里流出的黏腻液体。

“我好困”，Loki呢喃了一声，Thor停下来，搂住了他。

落在脸颊上的温柔的吻是在他被漫长的一天所带来的疲倦席卷了前的最后意识。

……

……

……

在早晨，小木屋里暖洋洋的，Loki闻到了乳化的黄油和肉桂的香气。

醒来的时候发现床上只有他自己真古怪，所以Loki一分钟都没耽搁就翻身坐起，把睡袍披在身上走出去到厨房。

这变化可真明显，到处都是食物的味道，这些可不是Loki买的那些书和杂志能够提供的，

通过四溢的馥郁香味Loki觉得那是烘焙的小饼干，

然后是Thor，他只穿了件红色的短裤，头发在脑后扎成小球，正在厨房里转来转去的。

“我想要咖啡”，Loki宣布，眼睛在Thor的小腹那里逡巡了好几次，他之前倒没注意到Thor那么肌肉鲜明。

他得到了咖啡，虽然他没喝过那种顶级咖啡，但这杯总算也是有真正的奶油之类一应俱全，比他以往喝过的都香醇多了，

等到他喝到杯底Thor也没出声，Loki吸掉最上面的奶泡扫了眼桌面，想起他们购物的昨天买了不少食材，Thor依旧在桌台那边忙忙碌碌的，

“怎样”，Thor飞快地亲了下Loki的面颊，他抬起头来看他，觉得喝过咖啡后顿时精神不少。

然后有个东西突然出现在他视线范围内，之前从未见过的——

“卧槽”，他叫了声向后倒退几步，差点被椅子绊倒，“那是什么！”

“哦”，Thor回过头去看了下，“抱歉。”

Loki心跳很快，他震惊地捂住自己的嘴，或许他该料到这个。

当然了。

毫无疑问地Thor有条尾巴，很长的，在竖起来晃悠着的，金棕色的，看起来像猫科动物的，——尾巴。

然后他脑子里最无厘头的那块告诉他说那颜色和Thor的耻毛一样。

废话。

在Loki的注视下那尾巴卷了卷立刻躲到Thor背后去了。

“那……那是有意识的吗？”Loki诧异地问，看着Thor发觉他嘴角也有点耷拉下来，

“没有”，Thor肯定地说，“但我也不会过分关注它，难道你会时刻注意你的小拇指吗。”

“哦原来那是你的小拇指啊”，Loki兴致缺缺地答，又故意偏过头去看那尾巴一闪而过，“你还有别的小拇指吗？”

“你真的想知道吗，不怕被吓到？”Thor有点恼火地说。

“呃，我没说我不会被吓到，不过为什么你尾巴现在才出现？”最初的震惊过后，Loki不禁很好奇，还有点被那玩意吸引住了。

“因为我变得越来越强”，Thor潦草地解释着，一面打开烤箱，“我现在能控制住，露出我真正的样子。”

他弯下腰拿出托盘，这时候Loki可以清晰地看到那尾巴从他短裤里伸出来，轻轻地摇晃着似乎也很烦躁的样子。

然后Thor把他托盘放到桌面上，哇，果然是小饼干。

“你也有角的，对不对？”Loki问道。

“有啊。”

Loki又回忆起第一次祭坛那里他看见了Thor在墙上的倒影，成功地看见了Thor的非人类形态。

“好吧我不介意”，Loki说，声音略微有点大，“只要你穿好西装的时候都能藏起来就行。”

Thor并不幽默地嗤笑了声，“当然能了，我跟你说过的话你都没有好好听吗？”

一盘子棕色的、形状上有点古里古怪的饼干被摆在Loki面前，还有两杯牛奶，一杯给他，一杯给Thor。

“所以呢”，Thor说道，站在Loki对面把胳膊撑在桌子上，蓝色眼睛闪烁着，尾巴挂在小臂上，“我穿着西装，等都打扮好后，我们要怎么弄钱呢？"

……

……

……

译者注1：原文真写的princess treatment，基基你很有出息( ╯▽╰)


	16. 偷儿们

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：万万没想到时隔半年作者居然更新了一章，于是我也跳出来更新23333

Loki又是疲倦又是兴奋得难以自己。

他觉得好累，说不定可以昏睡上好几个礼拜，等他终于能好好躺上床的时候，但同时又觉得尤其精神亢奋，好像打了肾上腺素。

而且再一次的这个远离人烟的小破木屋是个大麻烦，于他和于Thor都是，在梳理出一系列具体的方案之后，他们一致认为眼下最急需的就是信息，有报纸就好了，当然最方便的还是网络。

这就意味还得有数个小时的驾驶到另外一个小城镇里去，直到找到他们要找的东西前都得睡在他们的车里，然后出去踩点，再返回车子里来睡觉。

然后，就可算到了行动的这一天。

当然千万不要忘记Thor给他弄出来的多达一天十次的高潮，即使在马路上，蜷缩在闷热的车子里也逃不过去，Loki的阴茎总被弄得很能站不起来，连内裤也湿淋淋的，可Thor简直要因为精神充沛而发出轰鸣声了。

Loki叹了口气，把脑袋靠在后座上，看向Thor。

“别自满，小心露馅。”

Thor看着他笑了下，他的眼睛有的微微的亮光闪烁，让Loki很怀疑他现在的状态适不适合去做正事，——最近Thor很满足，心情很好，力量也很充沛。

Thor需要力量，而Loki就献出自己的汗液、亮晶晶的体液，甚至是泪水来提供。

现在轮到Thor上场了。

他们的车子就停在一条宽阔马路的一侧，这小镇虽然小但好歹也是最就近的，而且这里视野不错，能看到附近很多住宅，现在还是冬天，新鲜的白雪覆盖在院落里景色非常美，显然这是没有孩子们出来捣乱的缘故，这个和他们的资料显示的一致，他们选中的这对夫妇婚后并没有孩子，想来邻居也差不多是这个状况，要么也可能是他们孩子成年了搬离了这里。

一辆SUV从后面开过来，Loki看到Thor为之一振。

“他回家了”，Thor低声说，他兴致冲冲的样子好像只弓起背随时都要弹跳起来的大猫。

“我们要不要等会，看他会不会再出去？”

“不怕”，Thor摇摇头发动了车子，“就算他去别的地方，我们也抢占了先机。”

银行就在不远，Thor把车子停在某个不显眼的位置后，Loki就赶紧掏出个鸭舌帽来给自己带上，谨慎地不想要被任何一个摄像头拍到。

Thor在驾驶座上坐直了身子，一阵热风吹过，他开始变形了。

他的脸、双手，甚至衣服和体重，所有的外貌都变作了另外一个男人，就是刚才那位退休的政客，他们现在这所小城市里的前任市长，更重要的，还是当地石油企业的信托人。

这事风险不大，如果银行柜员告诉Thor（现在他是Edward先生），既然没有证件就无法取款，那Thor也就不会多置一词，顶多抱怨几句自己的健忘，然后就再也不会出现这里，但如果能弄到钱的话，那这也算是启动资金了，以后好干些更大的。

Thor本人的魅力和那个政客相比有些差距，但伪装成别人的本事应该还能蒙混过去，一旦他们有了钱，就能去弄些假身份证件，适合Thor本身气质的，那样他们就势不可挡了，到时候不管是放高利贷的还是最差劲的银行恐怕都得悲痛地发现他们的钱是回不来了，谁让这借贷的人根本就是不存在的呢，而且有必要的时候，Thor还能一人分饰两角，既扮演借贷人，也是担保人。

但Loki对这计划不满的就是他没有参与进去，这事的成功与否，其实完全取决于Thor的法力，但这主意最开始是由Loki提出的，这种老式的抢劫他在电影里看过的，虽然是有些危险，但银行实在是最诱人的目标了，他还谷歌了不少资料，同时发现Thor完全是个电脑白痴的时候让他极其乐不可支。

他现在唯一能做的就是躲在这车子里，别让任何一个人发现那位声誉不错的政客要清空他账户的始作俑者。

变身完后的Thor拿着空的手提包打开车门，Loki震惊地发觉原来Thor学老年人的姿势居然还挺像那么回事儿的。

虽然外观上看起来毫无破绽，但Loki还是清楚地知道那是Thor在他的视线范围内一点点消失。

留下他一人原地等待。

过去的几个礼拜都很忙碌，而且自从他们制定完这个计划的那个早晨后，他们就基本没再分开过。

他们的计划，Loki在脑海里干笑了声，这是他的生活了，——和一个恶魔同流合污去诈骗，但他脑袋里那个最邪恶的声音还是反复告诫他说这可比离家出走所能导致的任何结局都要好。

 他在座位上换个姿势，身上那条带蕾丝的花边内裤蹭过他疲软的阴茎时感觉很不舒服，上次做就是在他们停车前，等着这位前任市长回家的时候，当时Thor用的是嘴，因为Loki觉得受不了他的手了，他真觉得自己再也射不出来了，但Thor身体力行地告诉他潜力还是有的，在Loki不停挣扎的时候都不肯放开挑逗他阴茎的舌尖，直到把他整根长度都吞入自己的咽喉。

Loki像个神经衰弱似的盯着仪表盘上的指针，十分钟过去了，十五分钟也过去了，二十分钟后Loki越发焦虑起来，然后半小时后，Thor，伪装的Thor才终于出现，向车子的方向不疾不徐地走过来，他手中的提包沉甸甸的，当然这也可能是另外一个老头，Loki的心脏好像提到了嗓子眼，他双手紧握住身下的坐垫，告诫自己要镇静。

然后Thor泰然自若地打开车门，将包扔到Loki的脚下，并不着急卸下伪装，一面发动引擎离去，Loki急促地喘息着等Thor先行开口或是做点什么，他现在有满怀的激动和焦躁让他有无数个疑问拥堵在一起却说不出口。

开出这个小镇外，Thor的伪装才慢慢褪去，Loki发觉自己眼前还是Thor那张熟悉、又英俊的脸庞。

“怎么样？”

“我觉得这小镇很快就得炸锅了”，Thor语调平平地说，“出纳员把保险柜里的所有现金都掏出来满足这位Edward先生的信用额度，他们都很激动地擦测他一定要和自己的秘密小情人私奔去了。”

Loki花了几秒钟才反应过来Thor说的什么，然后爆发出惊天动地的笑声。

……

……

……

 回到小木屋后一起都是如常的，而这如常又是最好的欢迎，Loki先暂时把自己对钞票的喜爱程度放在洗澡后面，在车子里呆了几天，尤其是Thor那种状况下，他迫不及待地要去洗澡，把水加热用了好久的功夫，而当热水终于从花洒里喷出出来的时候，他立刻欢欣地在水流下放松，感受这钟微微的眩晕，他们成功了，他们真的成功了，他们弄到钱了。

据说差不多有二十万块，虽然不是特别大的一笔钱，但对于一个开始而言，这已经远远超出Loki的期望了。

在厨房里，Thor用一碗热汤，和烤箱里加热过后的速冻披萨招待了他。

Loki笑了下，“真是丰盛。”

“这才不是全部呢”，Thor笑道，“虽然我提倡保持简朴的好处，不过我也会主持一场盛宴。”

“等下”，Loki端起汤碗喝了一口，“我想等等以后再体验。”

“没问题”。

吃过饭后，Loki盘腿坐在地板上打开那个鼓囊囊的包裹，他打来拉链小心翼翼地掏出整整齐齐的一沓又一沓的钞票。

“哇哦”，他轻声叫道，摩挲着纸面的纹理，“我们真的做到了。”

 Thor给他复述了下过程，店员根本就没想要跟他要证件或是问几个安全问题，当Edward先生提起他的信用额度和这么短时间内银行能出账多少钱的时候就忙着跟他聊天了，最后签署下名字的时候微微犹豫了下，店员还立刻关切地询问最近和太太是否一切都好。

 

 “你觉得人们最后会发现吗？”Loki问道，思索着，如果最后新闻播报出来引起轩然大波怎么办？最后会有些什么全副武装的人顺藤摸瓜地来到爱达荷州来问问题嘛，“我是说，关于你或者你的同类。”

Thor犹豫下，双臂叠着趴在桌上。

“有可能，如果有人不太当心的话”，Thor想了想说，“时代在变化，宗教在生活里占据很大作用，至少说是世界上某些地方，但现在我几乎只能呆在美国或欧洲了，这里我更能融入人群，我们呢，也依然是某些群体里被警惕的对象，但现在也说不清楚，就算有些白痴真能把这些推断出来我也不惊讶。”

Loki想起他看过的吸血鬼题材电影和里面各式各样的猎人，不禁对Thor说的深以为然。

 “也许他们在行动呢”，Loki同意地说，“人们总是对古怪的事情着迷。”

“你不是？”Thor笑了下，然后Loki坐直起身，放下一直翻来覆去倒弄着的一捆钱。

“我没有那么多机会去接触新东西”。

“那你不想吗？”Thor歪歪头，“你很快就有机会从新开始了。”

“不要你讨好我”，Loki怒道，有点不开心，“我已经和你在一条船上了。”

Thor只是安静地看着他，微微挑眉。

“你总觉得我不够坦诚。”

 Loki刚想张嘴否认但又转念一想，

“你有时候那么神神秘秘，然后做什么恐怖事情前也不告诉我。”

“这和不诚实也不尽相同吧”，Thor指出，把胳膊扩展开来耸耸肩膀。

“但都足够让人生气”，Loki觉得要坚定自己立场不动摇，其实他也特别善于说话的时候半真半假，或者故弄玄虚。

“那好吧”，Thor眨眨眼，“该睡觉啦。”

……

Loki扑倒在床垫上，低吼了一声，Thor坐在他脚边，很自然地帮他脱下袜子和短裤，而Loki只肯最微末地配合一下，懒洋洋地抬起腰来让Thor也一并脱掉他的吊带上衣。

关掉灯后Thor也爬到床上，把自己六尺有余身高的每一寸皮肤都和Loki的贴到一起，想到一会说不定又要做让Loki心里打鼓，距离上次才过了几个小时，而且那样折磨人的高潮后也没能好好休息。

Thor把他拉近，采取了他们最常用的姿势，——四条腿纠缠在一起，Loki脑袋枕在Thor肩膀上，而Thor的胳膊环住他腰。

“睡吧”，Thor在他耳边喃喃地说，“最近很累。”

Loki长出了口气，居然很感激。

Thor啧啧了一声，然后Loki勉强睁开疲惫的眼睛，“怎么？”

“又来了，总是以为我很坏”。

Loki想到他刚才如释负重的样子一定太明显，但他还是在黑暗中冲Thor嗤笑了声，“你这是在抱怨我没在心里把你当成个要命的好到不得了的天使。”

Thor大笑着亲了下他太阳穴，“你说的对，抱歉，不过我知道你需要休息，我没打算不让你睡觉。”

“你现在就在不让我睡觉”，Loki反驳，尽管他觉得浑身都很温暖舒服，“别说话让我睡。”

然后Thor就没再出声。

……

……

……

**Author's Note:**

> 记得点赞哦（kudos❤


End file.
